Life at Ouran
by Sayomi-senpai
Summary: Whats it like to be around the famous Ouran host club members? New pupil Sora is about to find out, But how will the others react to her? Normal I guess... what about when she falls in love? rated M for Hardcore Yaoi and adult scenes
1. A new start

***Steph*-** Hey people this is a rewrite of troublesome twins hope you enjoy

*Hikaru*- I really don't see the point why you even wrote it in the first placed never mind rewriting it

***Steph*-**Did I ask for your oppion ¬.¬

*Hikaru*- no you didn't but I gave it anyway

_*Koaru*-_ will you to get along for once please...

***Steph*- **I'm so glad i don't own any of you _ anyway please enjoy.

* * *

I was finally packing to leave my home town... and home country. I lived with my mum, dad and to brothers (Bailey and Riley) and twin sister Leiko but that was going to soon change. My mum and dad told me that my education was important and that I should move to a school with a good reputation and were all my skill would pay off. Thankfully, since they were so censored about my education they didn't even mind when I said the school I wanted to go to was in Japan and that I wouldn't leave with-out Leiko. They did tell me that we have to take the entrance exam. I was half expecting that, my family didn't have a penny to their name one thing that I like about Northern Ireland is that the education is free. I took the entrance exam and past, I bet the only subjects that helped me were maths since and modern Language... My sister didn't pass... I didn't know what to say to her she kept apologizing to me saying that she had failed me, but we agree that theres nothing to worry about we would find her a different school in the area.

-Sky-...

I heard my mum call... I bounced down the stairs

-Yes- I glemmed happily

-Sora.- I knew this was going to go bad as she only calls me Sora when she's about to tell me off. Sora means Sky so I don't really mind either to be honest...  
-I know what you're like with new people just make sure you don't end up telling them you're whole life story you tend to do that probably because your such an outgoing little girl-  
-MUM!- I screeched... get very embarrassed even though there was no one around.  
-Well don't try to deny it you know yourself you've got very open views and don't care about what people think of you, so I suppose people like that are most likely to talk about them self to much but in a good way- my mum spoke in a high joking voice which annoyed me more.  
-Look if thats all you wanted to say, I've still got alot of packing to do so I'll be down for dinner- as I turned to go my mum grabbed my wrist,  
-Look I have to tell you... I never found it necessary to bring up before but now your moving to Japan I just thought you must know that I was born there...- my mum finished quite worried clearly concerned about what my reaction to this news would be. I was stunned for a while not knowing what to say, I figured it be best if I didn't get worked up over it, I took a deep breath.  
-Woow cool I wish you had of told me sooner..., so you know how to speak Japanese then?- I queried trying to stay perky  
-Yes I do... and that's also way I had you take Japanese lessons from when you were little, Oh and that's why the Family name is Kobayashi.-  
-Awesome- I responded very slow, Thinking of what life was like for my mum years ago, until reality came back to me... I had a tendency to drift off into a day dream.  
-I really need to finish my plain leaves tomorrow and I need my sleep- I spat as I hurled myself out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
-Sky, I called your Aunt Eleanor she's got every thing ready at her house and will meet you and Leiko at Kitakyūshū airport when you get off the plain- my mum called up after me her voice getting louder the further I went up the stairs.

It was Sunday after noon and I had finished unpacking in my new room I will be staying in and sharing with my sister for the next couple of years, at my aunts house.  
I was starting to worrying about my time at Ouran, would I fit in, would I make any friends. I did a bit of insight research getting side track along the way so that I was no long look for useful information on the school but find some info on clubs the host club to be precise.

After reading up on it, I kind of felt in the same position as Haruhi fujioka but taking in the the fact my hair was no were near as sort as Haruhi and I wasn't a boy, other than that we looked kind of similar the thought was bugging me... was it true did I really look like a DUDE!

Later after forgetting about it I was drawing my concerns on fitting in with the people at the school I didn't have very good social skills, *and I'm kind of bossy* and I always twist things or peoples thoughts to get my way. Fitting in was going to be a problem. My mind scanning back to Haruhi she was tempted to cut her extraordinary long dark brown hair for a layered bob and dress like a guy... but deciding it wasn't the best option for good start at the school and anyway people would be able to tell by one look at her body she was a girl.

My hair was is the one thing I liked about myself out of the many thousands of things I don't. I love the dark chestnut colour, but the thing I liked most was that my fringe sweeped across my eyes a tad just to the point that no one could tell what I was thinking or how I felt, as my big wide brown eyes let everyone into my thoughts and feeling, after a got my hair cut like this from then on the only people I heard ask... "are you ok, and tell me the truth I can tell you're lying", were thous close to me. My twin on the other hand... her hair was a tad longer than my, long think and wavy. I was jelous my hair was super thin so I always keeped it up in to ponytails at the side of my head. Which everyone thought made me look a little uke. Wrong I'd always give an evil smile after someone who said that walked away... I was seme!

Sitting on the sofa doing yet more research into the host club and forgetting about the school altogether I felt a not starting to tie in my stomach over one or shall we say two of the hosts, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. By 11:33pm I'd finished reading on there profiles and how they acted but I felt hot, a warm feeling in my gut their mischievous antics as hosts were driving me mad, that wasn't like me... I've never felt this way about someone I hadn't meet *Is that why the host club is so popular with the ladies*. I shut down my laptop I knew I had to go to bed before a headache started. My sister had been in bed ever since we got through the door

The next morning I threw on my uniform just in time to miss the twenty minute speech from aunt El about new schools and good behaviour. Just as I closed the door on my way out I heard the phone ring, I knew that had to be my mum checking up on me. I ignored it left it for her aunt to answer, I was going to miss the train if I didn't hurry up.

I stepped inside the school and was immediately lost. A boy that look two years younger than myself told me where I was to go to get forms on what class I was in and what classes I had.

As soon as I looked at the sheet of paper I'd got given to me by the old lady at the front desk. I only just realized that Japanese school were different than Irish schools, I was now a FIRST YEAR student at the age of 15 I would be the youngest in the year. I scanned the paper again and noticed I was in the same class as the TWINS!

I walked up the long halls and walked past the staring eyes focused on only me, the walk seemed to go on forever until, I came to my class I looked at the plates on the door that read 1-A, I scared to enter and I knew standing there was making it worse. I snapped my hand on the handle and shoved the door open played a fake smile trying to cover the red cheeks I'd just got by catching a glimpse of Kaoru *I suppose I like the way he acts cuter*, I giggled in my head without noticing the desk at were someone was sitting I had walked straight into it turning a bight red color as I heard the whole class snigger. I looked out the corner of my eyes at all the people laughing even the twins were tears wield in my eyes threatening to make there way down my hot crimson cheeks.I wasn't good with embarrassment the teacher pointed to a chair at the back of the class and calmed every one down to get on with the lesson

When the bell rang I was surrounded with all different members of the class asking me were I came from, how was my trip and did I want to be fiends. I knew I shouldn't have spent so much time staring at the computer screen yesterday I could feel my head start throb with pain as I gathered up my stuff and ask one of the shorter girls about the host club then main question I wanted answered was the how much money is paid to Kyouya-sempi to see a host, amazed at the answer I had just heard I knew I could never afford it.  
I shrugged it off as best I could knowing there was little chance of me meeting the guys of host club now.

Lunch time soon came.I wandered up the the 3rd music room where the club hung out, I found another entrance to the room without drawing attention to myself. When I got in she sat on the closest empty love-seat and opened my bag to get out a piece of paper and a pencil. I started to sketch the scene around me and the people in it, *If it wasn't for my art grade I probably would have never got into Ouran* I thought, my art was always something I took pride in.

I didn't notice the crowd that was forming around me as I was so focused on my art. I heard someone behind me whisper about how much detail was in my drawing I shot round and caught sight of the staring eyes, shocked I pulled the book tight to my chest. Tamaki offered me a hand up "Sora Kobayashi your new aren't you", Tamaki gave a polite smile in my direction I was still trying to work out if he was talking to me even though it was clear as he had just addressed me. "Ummmm ye.. yes I's new and I is sorry if I'd interrupted" I spat out with terrible Japanese even though I had took 12 years lessons in Japanese that my mum privately paid for, my dad would hit the roof if he found out. Tamaki just laughed and pulled her to her feet.

-Thanks- I said Cooley  
-I'm sorry Tamaki I'll leave you alone and get out of your- way but me being clumsy which I wasn't normally like, not realizing how fast I was pulled up, tripped and fell face first into Haruhi, Haruhi seemed shocked  
-I'm so sorry i didn't mean it- I apologized for the second time  
-It's ok i suppose-, Haruhi replied and gave a small smile

-Umm Haruhi can i speak to you... if it doesn't take up your time i mean-, I remarked quite shyly  
-Sure i guess lets take a walk-, Haruhi answered

On the walk I asked about the host club and Haruhi commented on the fact she didn't want to be a host in the first place she worked as one because she broke a vase that was worth 8 million yen, laughing at the fact she'd paid off the dept and yet still hung about with the host club she felt at one when she was with them. I blush and before I knew it I was opening up on how I felt about the twins, about wanting to be able to talk to them and for them to like me but not having the money to pay for entertainment from a host.  
-Well if you want I'll put in a good word-, Haruhi offered.  
-Oh my would you, that would be so nice i don't know what to say-, I Blurted  
-But you know they wont open up to you so don't expect much-, Haruhi mentioned in a cocky tone  
-Yes i wasn't planing on it...why'd you bring it up?  
-Oh no reason just the host club members have the eyes on me I'm quiet taken by it and wish they didn't-, Haruhi said off guard forgetting she was in school dress as a boy looking exactly like a boy but now...  
-Haruhi you're a girl aren't you-, I put forth as best I could without it making Haruhi feel bad.

-Yeah...-, Haruhi laugh,  
-Oh sorry don't worry i wont tell i swear I'm not like that-, I rushed out the words feeling like Haruhi's situation now rests on my shoulders.

Haruhi stood up looked to me, gave me a small glancing smile and walk off.

The next day just as lunch was about to arrive the twins paced slowly in my direction.  
-Sora-chan SORA-CHAN- the twins sang in unison  
-Hey-, I sounded as best I could to make it look like I wasn't scared or embarrassed  
-I'd prefer you call me sky and why did you use chan?- I queried.  
-Well why do you think silly-, murmured Hikaru into my ear as Kaoru lifted up my Chin  
-lets walk to the music room shall we-, he whispered. My heart must have stopped from that point on, as I couldn't remember anything.

* * *

***Steph*- **hope you enjoyed ^_^ I think its better than the last one so far...

*_Kaoru*-_wasn't you're whole intention of rewriting it to make Leiko, now Sora less stupid and girlie?

***Steph*- **yes it was why?

*Hikaru*- Because you FAILED!

***Steph*- **Give me TIME... god damm it TT_TT


	2. I love you, believe me!

***Steph*- **hope you enjoyed the last chapter ^_^

_*Kaoru*- _I liked it, it was better than the first chapter of troublesome twins :)

***Steph*-**Thank you Kaoru... Hikaru?

*Hikaru*- What!

***Steph*- **Did you not enjoy it *pulls puppy eyes*

*Hikaru*- No.

***Steph*-** *growls*

_*Kaoru*- _Stephanie calm... calm now just write the next chapter.

***Steph*-** FINE!

* * *

-Where's Sora-, Hikaru announced to the girls on the love seat in front ...  
-ummm i think she went to use the private bathroom-,  
-Oh lets take a walk shall we Hikaru-, Kaoru being the brain of the twins had already thought of a devilish plan to suspend their boredom yet that was normally Hikaru's job. Kaoru asked Kyouya a bit more on the in-depth of Sky and then dragging his brother to the private bathroom clearing saying in-use and walk on in.

-Whaaa...-, I screeched as I back up against the wall my hands wet and the tap still running -Why are you in here its the private bathroom you know-, I screamed at the top of my voice. I could see the two boys wished they never bothered as my screaming possibly sounded to them, like a dog whistle to a dog. Hikaru lumbered up to me and put his hand over my mouth  
-We know-, he whispered smirking in delight at what his brother and him had now thought out.

Kaoru held a sheet of paper in his hand and started to read the contents  
-Sora Kobayashi (name preference Sky) class 1-A _-personal thought-_on Ouran _-The boys are so cute two in particular-_I seen Kaoru glare over the paper at me while Hikaru laugh and snatched the paper of Kaoru  
-First week spent in a club, ***The host club*** _-personal thought-_this has got to be good Hikaru cried,  
-You're so mean why would you do...-, I stopped in my tracks as I knew the answer to the question I was about to ask. I also knew twins well enough on just plain research to tell that the pair twins were pure evil devils and that they only treat people this way out of boredom.

-Oh enough-, Kaoru hissed reading over his brothers shoulder,  
-Says he you like life rough-, Both chorused with a wide grins across their face. Hikaru the first to move grab me by the top of the dress and threw me to the floor I may like it rough but I have a very short temper and at the minute it was ready to explode. The twins realized, as they continued to read down the paper finding out that their brotherly love act was a weak spot for me.

Kaoru slipping on purpose on the wet floor yet before hitting it he was yanked up by his brother in a rush of guilt Hikaru was lecturing Kaoru on watching his step Kaoru being Kaoru got worked up in the act and drew a tear which ran down his cheek. I became utterly breath taken and speechless. Twins looked out of the corner of their eye to see my expression. I laughed,  
-You really think you can win me over that easily... well you're wrong, though might I say any other girl would have passed out by now very good attempt. You're bored must be suspend by now, so can you be nice little boys and help me off the floor? Oh and one more thing how did you get all that information on me, Its a little creepy.- but before any of us noticed Tamaki had walk in on us due to the noise disturbing the club.

Tamaki had shock written all over his face at the sight of a young lady (me) on the floor looking like she was about to cry which was wrong I was annoyed. Tamaki lent down to me putting his hand on my chin and sweet talking me making sure I wasn't hurt by the twins. The twins rolled their eyes they were annoyed with Tamaki's idiocy and feeble-mindedness towards the fact he wont like what trouble his in for with Sora, as they knew what she had just said to them was also about to be said to Tono.

The twins lifted there eyes to see that I looked fully love struck over Tono.

-Fail- I boomed in stitches, -Twice in five minutes.-

Tamaki looked confused, the twins looked bored as they turned to walk away.

-Thanks Tamaki I enjoy you're concern put the twins just tried to pull their brotherly love act out on me... of course it failed as I'm not like any normal girl. Now you just came in and pulled you're... well Tamaki act on me, I'm happy that you asked if I was ok but I can stick up for myself no one every seems to hurt me anyway.- I smile, Tamaki smiled, but the twins laughed  
-We will get you Sora wait and see.- the twins declared evilly  
-Oh I'm sooo scared- I giggled.

_***4 months later***_

After I figured out Haruhi was a girl I'd hooking her up with Hikaru, Myself and Kaoru had now start going out once in a while out of boredom when his brother wasn't at home

(Hikaru's P.O.V)

This had gone on long enough, I was growing inpatient and tired I couldn't keep my brother off my mind for months now. It had been long enough hadn't it? I thought to my self. me and Kaoru had barley spoken in months and I know now I didn't enjoy spending time with Haruhi without my brother around but it couldn't be helped. After all Kaoru had gone off with one of the schools newest pupil Sora, Kaoru used to be so whiling to defend the *US* of our relationship I thought, feeling frustrated and depressed but this changed and I don't know why.

-Hikaru, Hika-chan-, Haruhi called wide eyed and bright cheeked -guess what-.

I wasn't in the mood to play guessing game or even in the mood to talk but simply replied with a grunt, then interrupted with Haruhi's unusually hyperness. I turned my head to gaze out the window.

-The host club is taking a day off we're going on a trip to the N...um I... Northern Ireland!. It was Sora's decision its unfortunate that she cant join us as shes not part of the host club but this might give you time to catch up with Kaoru I've seen how you have been acting around each other even the brotherly love at is in shambles I'm right there's something wrong isn't there?

I felt a big lump in my throat I was just wanting to take it out on the first person to bother me which happened to be Haruhi.  
-AND!... what if we are its none of your business what we do... we like time only once in a while. I finished in a loud high pitched scream with my face hot... it must have went red with the anger inside.

Haruhi knew I got like this and didn't bother getting angry at the fact I just yapped at her but she knew it would do no good by stooping to my level at the minute, so she just spoke slow to me but I could tell she was a bit upset  
-Fine you don't have to come if you don't want to Tono might not like it but I'm disarrayed that you don't want to do anything about this mess.-  
She meandered out of the music room leaving me to think about what to do. I couldn't do anything *there's nothing to be done is there* I questioned myself. My brother knew and had always planed that this day would come when we would go our own way but Kaoru always thought it would be me to take the first steps on my own now I wasn't so sure.

-Haruhi-, I cried as I ran out the club room door with members in shock.

I walk out of the school and down to the garden hoping to find Haruhi but that isn't what I found through the berry bushes I saw my brother and Sky, I didn't want to be a stalker and eavesdrop but I couldn't help but listen.

-Kaoru I love you... you know that don't you-, Leiko sang with joy

*Is she just doing this to piss me off* I though

-Yes i love you to Sky-, Kaoru repeated

*What the fuck you've got to be kidding he cant actually love her can he* I screamed in my head hoping no one around was telepathic.

Hikaru looked around to check if anyone else was out, he didn't want to hear people gossiping about this in school tomorrow. When Hikaru looked up his jaw dropped,

-That bitch is playing tonsil tennis with my brother!- Hikaru shrieked and bolted of in the direction of the school gate.

(Back to Sora ^-^)

I pulled away, then smiled, we both broke out laughing...

-Kaoru you're a laugh like, I'm sorry about you're bother and everything but maybe if you explain to him he might feel the same way... Oh and sorry about randomly kissing you I wanted to see what you tasted like without have to venture to a different area- I chuckled.

Kaoru's face was red, -Little bit dirty there-, he nudged me and laughed.  
-I really hope you're right about Hikaru, I must head home now I think I might give talking to him a go.- I watched as Kaoru strayed away.

"She's so stupid Kaoru giggled anyway i better go find Hikaru I've got a lot to say i was being a jerk towards him he must hate me", Kaoru murmured to him-self

(Kaoru's P.O.V)

I walked in the front door, threw my bags to the side and skipped up the stairs. I open the door to our bedroom to find Hikaru curled up on the window sill with the bed covers over him.

"Hika-", I wasn't able to finish before my brothers agony was unleashed onto me.  
-Shut you're mouth Kaoru I don't want to hear it-, Hikaru roared.  
-But i want to hear you, your excuse on why I'm being yelled at-. I didn't understand what I'd done wrong. My brother and given any signs in the past four months to seem even the slightest bit angry with me.

-Don't play dumb aren't you meant to be the smart one-, Hikaru yelled at me with sarcasm, -you now what you've done with that hoe fine right!-

-What hoe i really don't know what you mean-, I announced with shear confusion  
-Ahhh you're such a fucking Idiot Kaoru, you were getting into Sora under the fucking magic cherry blossom trees-, Hikaru squealed with a sarky tone.

-She was the one kissing me and she not a hoe why were you watching us in the first place and being so brainless you probably didn't even stay to hear what she said after that.-

My twin looked bemused

-What?- Hikaru probed...

-See! so I guess you didn't stay, well to break it down she talked me though how to open up to you and to tell you how I feel... the kiss was apparently because she wanted to see what I taste like- I grinned.

-How far were you going to go with her?...- Hikaru queried in a dark voice  
-What?-  
-That slut... I bet you would have let her into you're pants-  
-Where are you making this shit up from Hikaru I told you already I'm not going to go over and over this, if it is the kiss that's bothering you, it was a KISS get over it-, I didn't realize before I'd said it that it wasn't just a kiss in Hikaru's eyes...

Hikaru look like he was about to pass out in anger his face was bright red and his eyes were filling up rapidly with tears he couldn't hold it back but as the tears started their trail down his cheeks he let out a scream at the top of his voice,  
-it was you FIRST KISS though wasn't it...,- silence hit me, I didn't want to answer I knew how much it would upset my older brother  
-Wasn't it answer me-, Hikaru cried tears falling down his face and dropping onto the cover he clenched in his hands fearing my answer even though he knew it. I had to answer I couldn't bare to see my brother like this.  
-Yes... it was I'm sorry Hikaru I'm so sorry-, I whispered there was nothing more to say my brother was now deeply hurt neither of us knew what to say but suddenly the anger came back to Hikaru, I seen this and didn't quite get why.  
*Whats up?* I was about to say before being interrupted with a brutal  
-Yes or NO!-  
-What?- I dazed completely beside myself with confusion not getting why Hikaru became so angry so fast, and not getting what he meant.  
-You didn't answer me! Would you have let the bitch shag you...-, I was shock and a bit frustrated that my brother would even think that never mind make me answer it about a girl! that had know meaning what so ever to me COMPERED to my twin  
-NO!, I wouldn't have why would you say that about me and about her she's a nice girl she didn't do anything wrong-,  
-She stole your first kiss like you said she was the one that kissed you...- Hikaru replied abruptly. I knew not to mention that it wasn't much of a steeling act as I had kissed back, or my brother would hate me for life.

I planned on going along with him it was the only way I would be able to make things better.

-Right trust me Hikaru I would never have even let that slut touch me-, I worded as best as I could, I knew I was going to sound like a bastered no matter what way it came out.  
-Prove it!-, Hikaru said uncertain of me as he knew I would never call someone a slut with no cause but not seeing the grin appear on my face and to busy in his own thoughts when he looked up he was spread out on the bed with me leaning over him his face was bright red in anger one minute but then in embarrassment the next. I could tell he was embarrassed because he'd never been in this situation before and he was probably wondering what his brother was doing on top of him...  
*Prove it!* was just the thing I wanted to here  
-Whaa... what are you doing-, Hikaru flushed as I tugged at different parts of his clothing but stopped at his trousers.  
-I'm proving it-, I smirked,  
-but lets not start with these shall we-, I was taking control, I never to control that often it had always been Hikaru to lead.

I slowly un-tied Hikaru's tie and unbuttoned his school shirt my fingers roamed his body I then looked up to see my brothers face, but not seeing pleasure in it I chuckled all I saw was Hikaru's strawberry red and speechless face.

-Want to say something before we continue Hikaru-, I laughed...

-Ahhh I... I-, Hikaru was still speechless and didn't know what to say.

I just giggled and moved slowly down Hikaru's body until reaching his school trousers and slowly undid the zip.

Which at this point cause Hikaru to wake up from his daze, he pounced up and stopped me from going any further  
-What are you doing-, he said in total disbelief at my actions.

-What Hikaru, you don't like it?- I cried putting on a puppy dog eyes. I was a little concerned that my brother really didn't like, but I shook the thought out of my head because I knew we were brothers and if I liked this *Which I did* then he must like it too.  
-Come off it I know you like it don't forget I'm you're twin I can tell", I chuckled with a small evil smile appearing on my face. For some reason now I was really wanted Hikaru it must be because of the long time they had just spent away from each other but that still didn't explain why I wanted my twin in THIS WAY... (~N/P lol three dots and a full stop rofl~)

-I...-, Hikaru didn't want to sound desperate or needy but I know he COULDN'T LIE. He looked like want to see what I had planed for him as he knew he would do things way different. We may be twins but Hikaru is more of a leader than I had ever or will ever be. If I did this to Hikaru I was sure that it would make him happy and if he let me do it to him it would show me that I am forgiven.

I was getting inpatient leaning over him waiting for an answer but I could tell in his eyes he didn't no how to word it instead he flushed giving me the sign that wanted it.

-See I was right, but this you're fault really you didn't have to tell me to prove it now look what you've got you're self into Hikaru", an evil grin crossed my face.

I grabbed my older brothers wrists and thrown him back to the headboard of the bed,  
-look who's going to get it rough now- I spoke slyly as I tied Hikaru's hands to the bed posts and kissed all down his body as I was inpatient, at the minute. I just wanted to get his trousers off I using my mouth to pull them down slightly but getting annoyed and even more inpatient I ripped them off.

I gasped, -Sorry- I looked up to Hikaru who looked like he was getting turned on.

-Eager Hikaru...-, I said in a sexy tone. That made us both giggled and Flushed at the same time I told Hikaru he was going to pay for yelling at me earlier I pulled his boxers off to his feet in one harsh tug and teased my way back up his legs.

-Look-ie here Hikaru...looks like someones excited- I teased,  
-You know what I'm going to do, are you sure you can stick it tied up, if you want you can beg me to let you free-, I said teasing my older brother as he became more turned on. I pick up on Hikaru who had now seemingly dealt with whats happening and mustered up the courage to play along,

-I'll try", he replied.

I kissed all down his manhood and lick my way back up before then sliding my mouth around my twins shaft and used my tongue to lick round the head of Hikaru's forming erection. Hikaru give out a soft groan possibly, it was purely to the fact he wasn't used to me being like this, ... Leading it had normally been the other way around. Then I made him un-able to think any longer as I had started gently sucking, Hikaru let out a loud grunt and his breathing became deeper as he felt me suck hard on his cock. For the time being I didn't want to check if I had a gag reflex *it would be best not to push myself* I thought, I knew I wouldn't have one anyway so there would be no point in trying to see how much I could take in. Hikaru decided to help along as he thrusted his hips high up in the air into my face I was surprised from the sudden movement but it quickly turned to pleasure, I could taste my brothers pre-cum and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

I wanted his Hikaru to cum now! Hearing Hikaru commanding me to go faster so I built up a fast comfortable rhythm as I used one hand to stroke his shaft while my tongue played with the head of his member. Hikaru was in bliss as he let out one last cry of pleasure before flopping onto the bed, I let my mouth free while it leaked with my twins cum

I watched as Hikaru looked down at his sweaty body and followed his eyes up to look at me I only now recognized that I still had my clothes on, Hikaru laughed.

I swallowed, wiped my chin, then spoke.  
-Was good wasn't I-, I said in a high and mighty tone with being gracious which spread across my face.

*He seems to be enjoying this more than me, even though he's not the one that just came is he even...?* Hikaru threw a glance at me to get an answer to what he was thinking, I was caught shot. Hikaru cackled loudly as I put on a stunned look for a second or two before realizing what he was looking at. I quickly closed my legs and covered them with a blanket, -Hikaru don't be mean-, I said in a forlorn tone it was all I was able to say as I was deeply hurt and near in tears.

-Oh Kaoru... I'm sorry but that must be throbbing-, he pointed out looking at the blanket that covered my legs and yet everyone could still make out that I brother was completely turned on.

-I'll help ease the pain-, Hikaru said in a tempting dominant voice forgetting how silly it must have looked to me as HE, was the still tied up.

I giggled,  
-looks like I'm not the only one a flustering position- I snickered but continued  
-I'd love that but we need to get you out of these wouldn't we-, I undid the knots in the roped used to tie up Hikaru as I watched his red wrists drop to the pillow below.  
-HIKARU! did I tie it to hard... I'm sorry-, tears drew back into my eyes, shocked that I actually physically hurt my own brother. Hikaru told me not to worry the marks were only cause he was trying to get free and he gave me a quick a smirk and knelt over me.  
-Oh look-ie here,- his smile grew as he imitated what I had said earlier.

-I should really get you back for tying me up don't you think?- he snickered in a low tone. Striping me fast from his clothes before I even had the chance to answer,  
-Wow slow down-, I said worriedly  
-You're going to rip my school clothes-, I'd forgotten that I'd ripped my brothers school trousers... a bit selfish of me, but it was to late Hikaru had rip off my Blazer,  
the buttons of his shirt and tore of my trousers.

He then reached under our bed for the Durex lubrication we bought for a joke one time  
-Turn over and get on you're hands and knees-, Hikaru order... Hikaru was good with stuff like this he was the one that had the guts to BOSS people about, I took more care with others but I do have a pretty stupid mouth when I'm alone... without my twin by my side.

-Ready?-, Hikaru said as he pulled down my boxers,  
-Yeah-, I replied smiling, I felt cold round my ass and shivered I felt two of Hikaru's fingers slowly enter me as I became weak to pleasure letting out a slight whimper and then a moan as a third entered and then a forth. My breathing was a little horsish and hot pleasure ran though my body but only then did I realize it wasn't helping my erection ease it was just getting more and more painfully tense.

"Hik...Hikaru", I spluttered "I need inside already", I had lost the ability to form proper sentences long ago, Hikaru still understood and removed his fingers. Taking the lube in his hand he rubbed it over his cock and slowly pushing it into my rear. A cry was ripped from my mouth felling weaker and now more tense until suddenly I felt his brothers hand on me stroking my downstairs.  
-Don't worry it wont hurt any longer-, Hikaru whispered in my ear as he lent over my shoulder. Hikaru pushed himself up using my shoulders and then held them tight. I knew what was about to happen but it happened so suddenly Hikaru had pulled out and thrusted back in hard hit a spot in me which I enjoyed  
-Ahhhhh-, I cried in pain as well as pleasure I felt sticky from pre-cum, Hikaru's hand was tight around his manhood. He was on cloud nine and nothing could bring him down off that cloud until I heard my brother scream which unaware I'd also let out a loud wail. The bed sheets below were a mess. I could feel his back was wet and sticky Hikaru must have pulled out before cumming.

They flopped onto the bed ignoring the wet patch and hugged each-other tight

-Hikaru-, I muttered

-Yeah-, Hikaru responded

-Why did you pull out?-, I pleaded for an answer in sadness.

-I really don't know Kaoru, I'm sorry-, Hikaru settled the conversation before telling me brother that we'd have to move off the bed. So we slumped up and decided to take a shower.

* * *

***Steph*-**Omg I'm amazed that I got that chapter finished it one day twincest is sooooo smexy... *eek the twins were reading it their going to kill me* *shoves head into pillow* Did you like it?

_*Hikaru & Kaoru*-_ of course we did

***Steph*- ***is confused* *looks up to the twins that are raped around each other*  
EEEEKKKKKK *FAINTS*

_*Twins*-_ ~laugh~


	3. I'm used to it

***Steph*-**ok after regaining consciousness I planned to write a chapter for a dear read

_*Kaoru*-_ Who might that be?

***Steph*-** Niikkii95... I hope you enjoy ^_^

*Hikaru*-thats unlike you... being NICE?

***Steph*-**Oih! be good little dogie *laughs*

_*Twins*- ?_

_

* * *

_

I was walking home from school minding my own business like always when I saw them, I bunch of stuck up girls that think their so great... when I walked passed I knew what I was going to here... Slabbering.  
-Haaa look at that little tramp, that dress looks so gay on her- they all burst out crackling and crying. Then I did the one thing none of them expected me to do, I turned round to the girl that made the remark, grabbed her by the hair and made her face violently meet the stone wall beside her. She screamed and started to bawl I laugh and went to walk off. I knew I wouldn't get away so easy... friends stick by each other.

I felt a hand grab my bag and pull me back, I was malled with hand slapping me and pulling my hair. I got most of the off me I didn't care that I had lost the fight I did what I wanted to do and I knew from now on that that girl wouldn't make snap judgements of people and go around carelessly slabbering about them.  
I ran off, with a couple of the girl screaming after me ~Yeah you better run.~

It started to rain, *just my luck* I thought... though the rain seemed to cool down my sore head. I could have sworn I was missing clumps of hair, I was glad I managed to get out of the fight with just a few scrapes, and red marks. I knew my nose was bleeding, I could taste blood as it trailed its way down to my lips. I hate blood but by now I was used to it this wasn't the first fight I'd been in and It certainly won't be the last. It wasn't the worst fight either, I've can out worse before, but I can't help feeling like shit...

I pulled out my phone to check the time... 4:10. I was shocked it wasn't as late as I thought, my legs were buckling from under me I needed to rest... The Hitachiin mansion was just round the corner, I need to rest and I knew who's attention I wanted most.

*knock knock*

A Tall girl with long wavy reddish hair opened the door with a smile reaching both of her ears. The best warm welcome I'd ever felt, but the smile changed when she seen me.  
-Oh dear, Are you ok!-  
She grabbed me by my sholders gently and shock me...  
-Yes I'm fine this isn't the first time, I believe you're Yuzuha the twins mum.  
-Yes I am!- she said proudly, while letting go of me and brushing her hand through her hair.  
-May I speak with them?-  
-Oh yes go ahead... Oh and there's a main bathroom when you head up the first stair case its the first door on you're right. If you want to get cleaned up that it- I had forgotten that it wasn't I normal house and that I'd never been here before... I didn't know were the twins room was.  
-Am where is our son's room- I asked quietly, she laugh  
-up the second staircase fourth door on you're left.-

I managed to find my way to the right room, I could tell because I heard screaming. They were talking about me, and I really didn't appreciate the way Hikaru was describing me... as a Hoe that is. I couldn't hear much things were calming down... I peeked round the slightly open door to see what was going on. I nearly dropped dead when I seen Hikaru tied up and his brother stripping him of his clothes. I moved back, I turn on my heels and went though the door that was beside their room. I'm lucky it was a spare room, well from what I could tell It just looked like one. The light was off and I couldn't see much but I went up to the wall and put my ear against it. I heard everything that went on. I was beside my self, hot had a whole new level and how much I liked them had just been kicked up a whole new notch. They had got up I took it they were going to get a shower. I pulled out my phone to check the time, 7:43... I calculated it they have been at that for roughly 3 and a half hours. *god* I felt light-headed it was good they'd left for a shower it gave me a chance to calm down.

It was about an hour when I heard their on-suite door open, I got up. It was going to look like wierd if I knock on their door just after a they had a shower, but I really couldn't care.

*Knock Knock* fear suddenly rushed over me...

The door slowly opened to the boy who's attention I wanted most. He'd got my attention though all that he was wearing was a towel around his waist, I felt myself flush. I wiped away the blood that was left near my nose and sniffed, -Hey Hikaru- I tried to smile and hide my pink cheeks.  
-Sky!- he gasped, Kaoru heard my name and ran to the door.  
He caught his breath, -Sky what happened!-  
I giggled, and made their shocked faces changed to a baffled expression.  
-I'm fine a bit weak that's all, I'm used to getting in trouble with people.-  
Hikaru was the first to speak his comment was something I found very interesting  
-Speaking you're mind or showing you're feeling?- he asked in a knowledgeable tone.  
I was concerned yeah I'd known him for over four months but I didn't know he'd paid any attention to my personality.  
-Yeah showing my feeling's, how did you know-  
He shrugged.  
-Looks let get you cleaned up...- Hikaru grabbed my wrist and Kaoru grabbed the other they pulled me into their room and into their on-suite. Be careful I cried, they both shot me a worried look,  
-It hurts a bit...- I was a bit ashamed I was always trying to make people see that I was strong enough to look after myself, which I was, but here I stand admitting I was hurt.  
They took their time to clean me up being concerned on where they touched. It made the blush that I once had emerge back onto my face, seeing the boys with just a small towel rapped loosely around a part of them that I so wished was visible. This time my cheeks weren't as easy to hide as they were before. The twins took a step back and gazed at me, that didn't help at all, I couldn't tell what colour my face was now but it... was getting hotter the longer they stared.

-Ugh!- I huffed as a stood up using objects in the bathroom to support me, to much had happened today I needed to rest, put my head down and go to the place I adored so much. I walked into their bedroom guiding myself to the closest bed, plumped myself down and pushed my hands to the bed to hold myself up...  
I froze I'd known what I had just done, I just couldn't believe it. I removed my hand from the stickiness I had just found...  
-Eeek!- I screamed throwing my hand into the air. The twins heads flew round, I felt bad for making a scene I wondered how they felt as their faces changed working out what I'd just done

Minutes went by in silence before I made the first move. I laughed and stood up,  
-Clean up after yourself- I tried to point out that there was nothing to worry about... after I washed my hands and came back into the room the bed had been remade.  
I smiled sweetly at them but they looked a bit down, Kaoru spoke in a low tone trying to change the subject back to me.  
-If your a bit week maybe you should stay the night here-  
I thought for a while, I would LOVE to stay at their house, it was so warm and welcoming aswel as having two fit guys living in it...  
I shook the thought out of my head, my sister must be worried that I haven't came home yet.  
*I could just phone her and tell her I'm not coming home, that I'm staying in a friends*  
-Umm I can't I've got no spare clothes- I perjured, I've slept in my clothes in many of my friend's house, but I didn't want to seem desperate... If that is even how I would come across, they were the ones that asked...  
-Its ok our mums a fashion designer so we've got tuns of spare clothes, especially in your size- Hikaru retaliated.  
-OIH! whats that supposed to mean- annoyed by the whole "especially in your size" thing...  
they spoke together, -just that your skinny and our mum normally makes clothes for models unless people order them in a bigger size-  
-Oh- I was taken *model hay* I thought was I THAT skinny...  
-I still don't see how you can speak together like that not even my sister and I can say the same thing at the same time with-out knowing what it is before we say it- I spoke to fast to notice I'd just said sister.  
Leiko didn't know about the Twins and the Twins didn't know about her... I wanted it to stay like that.  
Leiko knew about Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, Huni and Kyouya. She was smart I told her they were part of a host club  
-Wheres the devilish type?- she'd asked I pretended I didn't know what she meant...  
-We'll clearly Haruhi is a girl the normal type, Tamaki my type ROMANTIC- she giggled  
-Mori silent huni lolita and Kyouya would share my type been sooo cool-  
Leiko my be smart, but she was so stupid at the same time falling in love so easily and being such a GIRL!

-Sister- they queried...  
-Oh did I say sister... I meant friend- laughing as I tried to cover up the truth, they knew I was lying so there was no point but they didn't pry

After I phoned my auntie to tell her I wasn't coming home the twins showed me to my bed and gave me a change of clothes...  
I pulled of my dress changing in front of them,  
-Ahhh Sky would you not be best changing in the bathroom- they said nervously looking away.  
-Why bother... we're all the same- I said blankly.  
I slipped into the bed and tried to get to sleep

Hours had past as I tossed and turned...

-She sleeps weird- I heard Kaoru giggle quietly...

-I'm STILL trying to SLEEP!- I growled making his laugh go stone cold.

* * *

***Steph*- **Well hope you enjoyed that chapter was not in troublesome twins and because of that chappy others will be rearranged.

_*Kaoru*-_I like Sora know a little bit more than Leiko she's funner and less stupid

***Steph*-** Mission passed then I am happy with myself... I'm not happy with pushing myself 3 nights to try and finish this chapter, I still don't understand why it took me so long?

*Hikaru*- Maybe because you're stupid when it comes to English

***Steph*-** *glares*


	4. If you're bored play a game

***Steph*-**Hey making this chapter purely out of passion it is also a chapter that is not from troublesome twins

_*Kaoru*-_That's good some people don't like to here the same old thing twice

***Steph*-**yes but some people haven't even read troublesome twins so they wouldn't know

_*Kaoru*-_ good point

***Steph*-** yayyyzzz ^_^

* * *

I was saving up my money for a day like this it was coming up to summer, the sun was shining and the host club was buzzing with happiness. Each time I came to the host club to see Tamaki or the twins, Kyouya turned me away  
-No exeptions- he remarked in his shadow King tone. Since I didn't have enough money then I decided I would save up, now I've got enough.  
I was debating on who to spend it on... I'm the end I went with Tamaki, if I spent it on the twins they would just waste their time trying to make me fawn over them... though to be fair I was just wasting my money because I had an idea Tamaki would try that to.

Lunch had came, after I had talked to Kyouya I'd made my way over to Tamaki...  
-Hey I'm your customer today- I smiled gleefully.  
-Ahh Sora- He smiled back.

While I was having a pleasant conversation with Tamaki, who to my surprise wasn't trying to win me over with a romantic act. I saw the twins glance over quite a few times aswell, they looked kinda jealous, but who knows I'm not an expert...  
Time passed really slowly which was good for me, my time finally ended with Tamaki I was a bit down, he picked up on that and told me not to worry.

As a walked passed the twins to leave I looked at them, they seemed super bored holding there head in their hand and playing with the expensive cups on the table.  
-If your bored why don't you play a game- I waged a finger at them and gleamed, skipping my way out of the music room.

(Hikaru's P.O.V)

-Does she seem different?- I questioned to my brother who was most likely thinking the same thing.

-Haven't you pick up on that yet..- I heard Tono's voice from behind me turning round to see what he was talking about.  
-Picked up on what- Kaoru and I asked together,  
-Come on you two have known her longer, REALLY? you don't know-  
Kaoru held the same expression I did... we were puzzled.  
-Sky's bi-polar- Tamaki revealed,  
-She's told me about her self in you're conversation... she told me a little bit to much about herself, but she knew she was doing so and apologized. People rub of on her easily I suppose and she has many personality Happiness being her strongest. Next in line... well abrupt, always wanting to be right, always wanting to win, never wanting any ones help, being stubborn and being mentally and physically strong.-

By the time Tono had finished the rest of the host were around listening, point out other things about Sky. I stood up,  
-What else did she tell you?- I asked...  
-EVERYTHING! well apart from minor details and her fears...- Tamaki put forth  
-Kaoru I think we found game- I grinned, Kaoru joined me standing up with a wide grin appearing on his face to.  
-Any one want to join in?- I challenged.  
-What are you planning on doing?- Haruhi retorted,  
-Find out her fear of course.-

(Sora's Story ^^)

I walked into school the next day, straight away I was greeted by Haruhi.  
-Hey Sora!- she beamed,  
-Hey!- I replied in the same tone. I was happy now being greeted as soon as I walked into school.  
-Hey without me being rude I know alot about you but the one thing I don't know is what you fear.- she mentioned  
Blindingly obvious, striaght away I knew what the twins game was... putting me in a bad mood but I was going to have to play along. I looked on the bright side, no one knew my fear, no one was going to and it was any normal fear.

-I don't have any... why do you asked?- I smiled sarcastically  
-No reason- she replied, -Got to go to class now.-

At break time Huni came up to me in the library tugging Mori along...  
-Hey huni, how's you...- I knew what he was after but I wasn't upset by it, it WAS only a game after all.  
-Hello Sosa-chan-  
I laughed I liked the sound of that nickname.  
-Sky come with us pleaseee!- he giggled in his normal tone, I did so he took me to a corridor with a small door he opened it and shoved me in...  
I didn't like small dark places but the didn't bother me... after a while I knocked on the door and called out  
-Huni-senpai may I ask why I'm in here?-  
-Oh no reason...- He opened the door and smiled, bouncing away.  
*The same response as Haruhi* i thought,  
Mori followed behind Huni slowly, I jumped up and grabbed him by the wrist standing on my tip toes to whisper In his ear...  
-Mori I know you're not playing and I hope you can keep a secret, but I have a fear of being social rejected.-

The twins had spoke to me In maths, before I had magically found a spider under my desk I didn't over react I didn't like spiders abut from the big ones, the tiny ones crepped me out.  
The girl daydreaming across from me was the first to point it out, as she leaped of her chair and yelpped -SPIDER!- the rest of the girls joined her and a few guys...  
I pulled out my chair to get a look at ~this spider~  
I calmly walked up to the teachers desk, grabbing his pen pot, emptying it and grabbing a piece of paper.  
-I placed the pot over the spider and slid the paper under the cup... lift in slowly and walking towards the window to let it free.  
-Ahh its on your arm- The twins shrieked,  
I had to hold myself back from taking a freaker... I tipped the cup upside down and looked inside, the spider was still there.  
-Nice one,- I said sarcastically -You two didn't have to disrupt the class by letting this thing in her- by my point in finishing everyone was staring at the twins...  
-Wwwooo Sky you caught us out- they snickered.

_Many other fears had been tried..._  
**~Clowns** (dislike)  
**~Height's** (dislike)  
**~Dying** (they didn't try to kill me just pointed a gun to my head and I wouldn't like to die)  
**~Dogs** (dislike)  
**~Dentist **(which I actually like)  
**~Needles** (like)  
**~Being alone** (like sometimes)  
**~snakes** (LOVE)  
**~water** (LOVE)  
**~falling** (dislike)  
**~change** (dislike)  
**~and lightening** (like)

Most of them they tried I was scared of some I like and some I loved but none of them close the last they tried were, **fears of failure and rejection **both linking in to my fear... I couldn't not react giving them the sign they were close.

(Tamaki's P.O.V)

-Well she reacted to the rejection and failure but I wonder if she's afraid though- I let the other open to my thoughts.  
-Ugh why didn't any of us find out what she's afraid of!- Hikaru grunted show how frustrated he was.  
-I Did.-  
All eye flew round to the person that spoke,  
-Mori- everyone gasped...  
-Tell us please!- the unison of the group continued,  
-It's a secret.- he muttered  
-PLEASE!- we begged, Huni took control winding Mori round his finger till Mori bent down and whispered in his ear. We knew he would give in to Huni,  
-What?- Huni looked confused... -What type of fear is that?- he continued, hoping over to kyouya and whispering in his ear.  
Kyouya didn't look as confused,  
-Social rejection..., most like the fear of being rejected, failing and having people laugh at you its also possible that the fear also has a connection with losing or having no friends.

Everyone was shocked... it was such a deep fear, I was sorry for her even more so because know the twins knew there was no doubt they were going to try it out.

(Sora's P.O.V)

I was walking out of the school and through the court yard to the gates when I saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing there smiling with some girls that looked completely stuck up.  
-Hey- I smile I was still in a normal mood also in a rush me and my sister were going into town today to see a movie together, as I was walking so fast I didn't see the trip wire below me right beside a slushy mud puddle, I went face first into in screaming.  
-Haaa LOSER!- the girls cried splitting their sides  
-Haa Shit for brains- the twins called after  
-Were you born as a cluts or did you're wight just collapse into you- Their laughter harder at that comment as my crying did the same, I was having a hard time trying to get up.  
-Look the bitch messed up our clothes...- -Yeah like her face-  
-Lets go she's such a failure...-  
They all walked off, I dissolved into tears wailing as I picked myself up and sprinted off.

I sobbed in my house for hours my auntie had wondered what was wrong I told her it was over something stupid and that I would get over it. She believe me but I told my sister different I told her the truth about a bunch of girls taking advantage of my fear... not about the twins. She comforted me until we heard the door knock...  
-I'll get it- she said sweetly. I heard her gasp as she opened the door,  
-Sora we're really sorry.-  
I gasped, it was the twins and that was my twin...I had tried to keep them apart, but I'd failed. Until an idea had came to mind, as Hikaru and Kaoru went on about not meaning to hurt me I leaped for my phone and punshed the keys furiously...  
*Beep Beep*  
I sighed in relief it sounded like her phone was in her pocket, that was good.

(Leiko's P.O.V)

I heard my phone and was dragged out of my daydream by the tone I knew was set for my sister... something was up why didn't she come and speak to me instead of texting me she was only like 4 meters away. I flicked open my phone while the boys rattled on.  
*YOU'RE SORA!* It practically sreamed at me, It wasn't long before I put two and two together, the girls Sora had talked about were not girls but the guys standing in front of me.  
I caught on quick to the boys as the finished their sentence.  
-I had know Idea what ou just said, and I don't care either what makes you think you could do something like that and expect me to forgive you so easily- I knew how Sky would handle this situation so I knew what to say... The only thing I didn't know was if she wanted to forgive them or not. The conversation with the gorgeous guys at our door went on a little longer getting softer but also getting to the point, were they we're BEGGING me to forgive them *that wasn't my decision to make* I thought  
*Beep Beep* I heard my phone again... and scanned the screen *Its you're call now rap it up* what! She wanted me to make her mind up for her! she's nuts I thought she'd know what I'd end up doing... which was maybe why she said it,  
I completely changed my pose and facial expression in two seconds flat...  
-Eeek- I jumped up on one foot diving for the boys hurling my arms round there neck...  
-Of course I forgive you...- to be fair it wasn't nice what I did, I let the boys and their looks get to me completely forgetting that they had did to my sister. I was a little upset by it i wish I had of thought first but she KNEW I would do that I just wounder why she wanted me to. The boys had eventually hugged back after I hung there for a while, I laughed a pulled back brushing myself off.  
-You're lucky I'm in a good mood- I tried to seem more like my sister... the boys leaned forward to my face I had to hold my breath,  
-We know we are- they muttered slyly moving back to my cheeks and giving a light kiss on each side  
-Eeeek!- I cried again grabbing the boys roughly by their tops and throwing them out.

I walked into the living room light-headed my the touch of that ever so light kiss  
My sister glared at me  
-Did I do something wrong?-  
-I knew you would mall them and forgive them BUT FOR GOD SAKE DID YOU HAVE TO REACT WHEN THEY KISSED YOU- she said getting louder by the end of the sentence  
-It wasn't my fault they kissed me and you're only acting like that because...- twins did share the same feelings quite often if I liked them the was know doubt Sky would like them to.  
-Yes I like them, they've been trying to get me to show it for ages using they're brotherly love act and everything.- as soon as I heard the words brotherly and love, i think my mouth took over letting out the louds wail I've ever produced. Sky had her ears closed, she was used to my over reactions by now.  
-I'm taking the test again- I finished not screaming now

(Sora's P.O.V)

Was she insane, it wasn't fair for me to hold her back due to me being selfish the twins we going to find out sooner or later about them just like she had done.  
-Fine- I smiled it be nice to have my sister accompany me round the big posh school,  
-Oh and another thing I'm getting uncle and auntie Adair to wire us some money, they said we can use it for text books and better school clothes so it must be alot but I know what you'd really like to spend it on!- my sister gleamed at me...  
By that point I'd lost It we rapped eachother in a tight hug and danced around the room.  
-YOU BETTER PASS THIS TIME YA DOPEY BITCH!- I yelled in her ear, making her flinch

* * *

***Steph*-**sorry this chapter was fun to right until it got to the point were I had to make Sora face our fear D:

*Hikaru*- our fear...? you share that fear to.

***Steph*-**yes I do :/ ... I'm think of making Leiko part of the story again as you can tell please review and tell me ^_^

_*Twins*-_ I'm surprise we even did that do you think we're that mean?

***Steph*-** No! I wouldn't think that of someone I like and you really aren't that mean its just entertaining

_*Twins*-_Awk she likes us

***Steph*-** *¬_¬* **_review PLEASEEEE_**


	5. New pupil

***Steph*-**ugh so many spelling mistakes but because of this story my English grades are crawling up ^_^ used to get D's slowly C's and now I got a B ^_^ !

_*Twins*-_ Well done dump ass

***Steph*-** Ahhhhh meanie's!

* * *

We sprinted through the doors... it was into the last week of school, I didn't see why Leiko wanted to tour the school today. I was over the moon when I heard she'd past the the entrance exam we had a celebration in my aunts and everything, but I still couldn't get my head rounded why today why now?

-Ah.. a.. Ahh Leiko slow down.. I know you're exited but you're killing me- I spluttered trying to catch my breath, she'd been the one taking me on a tour we ran every were it seemed to me like she was looking for something... when I asked her what she was looking for, her answer was ~nothing I'm just showing myself round the school since you're such a bad tour guide~ I was later to find out... she lied.

-Ahhh ahhh- I panted holding my knees I lifted my head to see were we had stopped.  
-Finally- Leiko grinned.  
-THE HOST CLUB!- I roared,  
she replied with a low tone telling me that I was going to have to introduce her sooner or later. She was right fine.  
-Are you ready to do this- she added  
-Not like I have much choice in the matter, but at least stay RIGHT behind me till I'm ready ok- I argued,

I put my hand on the handle and pushed the door open slowly building up the fear and excitement in our bodies (fear for me excitement for Leiko)

-Welcome Ladies-

-Oh Sora its you- Tamaki noted...  
-who's behind you?- I heard huni beam...  
-Oh my sister, Leiko- I said slowly as Leiko appeared from behind me,  
The boys were shocked when I mentioned she was my sister, speechless when they seen the pale lemon colour Ouran dress, and gob smacked when they seen she looked exactly like me.

-Twin sister- Leiko pointed out raping her arms round my waist, the twins face's were the ones I focused on most, they looked scared. I became terrified what if they hated me for this they were the only twins in Ouran, as well as being the best looking and smartest twin, we just took one title away from them and I hid this from them all this time.  
-Sorry I didn't mention her before I just never seen the need to- I continued trying to break the deathly silence between everyone and deafened my .  
-Aren't you going to introduce you're selves guys?- Leiko scolded  
-Well actually no need to... you're Tamaki the king of this club and the deadly cute romantic type, You're Mori the strong silent type, you must be Huni the loli shota type my lest favourite but yet so adorable, You Kyouya are the cool type I'm sure you know but I'm guessing here... and best till last you to are the little devil type, though not that little might I add.- her laugh sent chills down my spine...

The twins weren't going to like this change, this completely new development.

-We'll hello Leiko, I can see you were born the more beautiful twin...- Hikaru stated  
-And I beat you're the one with the brains- Kaoru added in agreement with his brother. This was my punishment, fawning over my sister either to wind me up or... well there was nothing else they could do. Leiko's business was her own that was our rule and since she was so different than me their would be no point if I stepped in she enjoyed stuff like that and would get annoyed at anyone who tried to take it away from her me on the other hand, I like stuff like that, I didn't show it as much and I wouldn't care if someone stepped in. Me and Leiko did agree that we would step in if it was for the other persons well-being or if this got out of hand, this wasn't one of those situations, so I let it slid and walked over to Tamaki not giving the twins my attention a that was exactly what they wanted.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard Leiko mention the entrance exam,  
-You think you're so great, I may be Sora's twin, but I wasn't born the prettiest and definitely not the smarts Leiko pass the entrance exam with flying colours I had to do it twice before I even go a suitable enough grade. I know we may have stole you're stop as only identical twins in Ouran but deal with it there's thousands of other twins in the world, I will admityou still have you're spot as best looking twins and the closest twins, I really don't care I did come here to get fawn over so I'll let the treatment to my sister slide AGAIN!-

Kyouya gave me a look as if to say *Shut her up*, Kyouya didn't like me when I was in my happy bubble mood, but when I was quite and thinking he would normal talk to me, it was like he only associated with outsiders if the were paying costumers or like him. I also mean that in more ways than one.

The next day when I woke up to go to school everything was dim, blurry, it looked as if I was underwater... I couldn't feel any water. I sat up and blinked a few times trying to indicate were my sister was, I gave up.  
-LEIKO LEIKO I'M BLIND- I CRIED, she rushed in, I had my hands in the air trying to feel the world around me, it seemed familiar but I don't think it was my room in my aunts house...  
That didn't matter know I couldn't see a thing.  
-Wooo Sky look at you're eyes- she said in an not to helpful tone.  
-That's reassuring, and I would look at my eyes if I could bloody see.- answer back to her.  
We came back from the eye doctor after some sugary, turns out I went to sleep with 20/20 vision and woke up with 8/11. How I have no Idea, though I did blame karma, after all I made that remark on Kyouya and he wore glasses which I was now wearing. The doctor was able to help repair my eyesight to a certain extent I could see everything close to me but after about 1 meter everything was a foggy blurry.

There was no point In going to school today once we got back, I checked the time it had been half one... I'll just go tomorrow. I wish I hadn't everyone was commenting on my glasses saying that I suited them, when I went to the host club with Leiko at Lunch the boys were amazed with the change, Huni senpai bounce up to me with his loli shota act on, I could tell he was either about to ask me something or do something.  
-Hey Sky nice glasses they show off you're big brown eyes... CAN I RY THEM ON- what did you know the last bit of that sentence was way more high in pitch and tone, I didn't get to answer though the glasses were stanched off my face...  
-Wait I need them- I tried to plead with him walking with my hands in front of me...  
-Woo these are really strong you must really need them...- Huni laughed.  
-Yeah you don't say- I spoke sarcastically low.  
I couldn't tell what he was doing, something in my mind said he would be pretending to act like a nerd. I laughed in my head that would be funny to see.  
-Here ya go.- I couldn't tell how's voice it was but I could tell that it was a boy, I made my way up there chest to there head, my glasses coming into focus after being gently placed on my nose.  
-Ahh sorry- I mumbled shyly my hands were resting on the soft ivory cheeks that belonged to Hikaru. My arms snapped down to my side acting like a reflex action, I didn't think about removing them I had an excuse for them to be there, only if they could have staid there a little longer.  
-Its ok I can see you're blind now- Hikaru laughed, it sound, by the sound of it that he wanted me to be happy telling me that it wasn't all bad.  
-Looks like it- I laughed back I turned round to inform my sister that I was leaving I need to get to the library and catch up on some home works. I turned back, picked up my back and left. When I got to the library it took me a while to focus on what needed to be done instead I was thinking about Hikaru... If he was the older and maturer twin, then I wounder what Kaoru felt like... I had already kissed him and it was so good at the time, he tasted of vanilla most likely from the puddingwe had that day at lunch. I flicked to the right page in my maths text book about to get started when something dropped out, It was a little pink envelope inside it there was a sky blue page, I unfolded the page when a smaller orange envelope feel out... *Are you taking the piss* I thought rudely in my head, who ever thought of this was completely stupid. I checked the first page I fund to see if there was anything written on it was the word "COLOUR" I looked at the small orange envelope and found the same word written on it... I opened in and inside it was a love heart shaped dark purple card, my favourite colour and finally i noticed there was something written on it.  
"MEET US AFTER SCHOOL WERE YOU FIRST MEET US" I thought for a while... *Ahh* I beamed in my head out of realisation, the blue was Hikaru's colour the Orange was Kaoru's, and also the purple mine, I just couldn't work out the place were we first meet.

After school I racked my brain. The first place I remember seeing them was my registration room but they weren't there, next was the host round but there was no sign of them... Umm I remembered the time I came across them in the private bathrooms, *I'll check there but If I can't find them I'm going home*, I walked in to the room, *Have I just walked into a bathroom or a sauna* I laughed in my head the whole room was covered in hot steam, I heard the taps running, it must have been them that caused the steam I don't think Ouran actually has a machine like the one you get in a real spa. After turning of the taps I stood on my tip toes to try and open the window.  
-Eeeeek- I yelped something poke me in the sides. I cringed, I hadn't being poke... or tickled.  
I span round but I couldn't see anything my glasses had steamed up. I took them off to ripe them it didn't help there was now smudges all over them. I was completely pissed with them now, throwing them to the ground.  
*CRUNCH*  
*WHAT* I threw them down I didn't stand on them, someone did,  
-Hikaru, Kaoru!- I called, putting myself in a position I was getting used to, arms extended searching for my place and everything around me.  
-These what you're looking for?- the voice questioned me, I waved my hand in front of me  
-If its my glasses no I'm but if its a boy by the name of Hikaru or Kaoru then yes I am- responded calmly to make it sound like I wasn't scared shitless.  
I felt my glass be placed on my nose exactly like later that day...  
-Oh Hikaru thank you- my glasses focus I was about to hug Hikaru till I realized it wasn't him.  
-Oh Kaoru... sorry- I muttered flustered  
-Looks like you do need you're glasses- Hikaru noted as he emerged from behind Kaoru.

Something ticked in my mind...  
-Which one of idiots thought we first meat, because the first time you came up to me was in the host club room.- I lectured,  
-That Idiot was me and it was because our plan wouldn't work there so this was the best place- Hikaru rushed angrily.  
-Ahhh my bad- I laughed playfully trying to reverse his anger  
-That was fun while it lasted, you're so hopeless with-out you're glass- they teased.  
-Yes which by the way you broke I can only see out of one eye- I huffed.  
-Don't worry we'll get you a new pair, we wanted you to meat us he because we need to ask if you would like stay over at ours?- Kaoru mumbled quite low, giving the hint he was embarrassed asking me that...  
-food included?- I asked happily, making a reason why I was more interested in going so as not to look desperate.  
-No we're going to starve you- Hikaru spat sarcastically  
-Haha very FUNNY!-

* * *

***Steph*- **Am I a dumb ass now *poses confidently*

_*Twins*-_ Yes

***Steph*-** *Gasps* WHY!

_*Kaoru*-_ woo we were joking...

*Hikaru*- chill...

*Twins*- *laugh*


	6. Its school right?

***Steph*-** Hey I hope that this is a short and sweet chapter...

_*Kaoru*-_It make a change, no offence...

***Steph*- **that's ok none taking so here we go...

* * *

-Ughhhh- I gowned rolling in the bed to take a peek at the clock... 7:40! Why didn't anyone wake me I'm going to be super late... I leaped out f bed and threw my uniform on, grabbing my stuff and forgetting breakfast all together, like I normally did.

It was freezing outside, I curled my arms round my file and hugged it close to me trying to keep warm. I checked my phone for the time I'd missed the train at the closest station so now I'm going to have to take the main road and head to the main city station... Its going to take me even later... but aw well better than not turning up at all. There was a message on my phone it was from Nanako  
~Hey Sora how's you? things are going good here Saiyuki's still same old same old... meet any nice boy, I know how you are with that subject tell me all suppose you're coming home for summer can't wait to see you xox-  
Nanako was a Japanese exchange student who moved to Northern Ireland, she has medium length dirty fair hair and dull blue eyes, many would think that as a insult but I'd always adored the far away look them dull blue eyes, the one she always gave when she was thinking or daydreaming. We had became friends about one and a half years ago, still I couldn't help but feel she was closer to Saiyuki than I was.

I rapped as tight into myself as I could begging for no heat to escape my near freezing body...

I didn't get it, it was like one day before the summer break why was it so cold? Something was scream at me in the back of my head... but I couldn't figure what it was, but there was defiantly something wrong.

*BEEEEEEP*

I nearly jumped out of my skin spinning round to see a stretch black limo... *There they are*

(Kaoru's P.O.V)

-Hika, have you seen Sky?- I questioned my brother who was still in the bathroom.  
-Nope, is she not in bed?- he replied sluggishly, still tired...  
she wasn't in the bed or in the room,  
-Nope she's not... I'll be back up in a second, I'll see if she went to get breakfast,- but I couldn't see her any were...  
-Oh Kaoru if you're looking for Sky she's went to school- My mum revealed to me a lightness held in her voice as if she were about to laugh, she shared the feeling with me as I felt my lips upturn  
-SCHOOL!- I spat holding my laughter back  
-What so funny?- Hikaru cropped out from up the stairs.  
-Sky's went to school!- I spat again louder this time as it became harder for me not to laugh...  
-Ahhh- my brother burst into fits, as soon as he laughed mum followed and then me.

-Awk the poor thing It was cold this morning I bet its freezing outside... we better go find her,- I suggested

(Sky's story)

-Hey guys you late to...?- I queried, there was something in there faces that said something, I just didn't know what It was or what it was saying...  
-Yeah wanna lift?- They snickered  
-I'm bloody freezing my ass off her of course I want a lift and don't laugh... its mean- I huffed,  
when I got into the car the twins weren't in there school uniform.  
-Why did you not wake me up! Why you not changed... And why are we turning round!- I stormed...?  
-Sora is that what sleeping with us does to you..?- Hikaru cracked,  
-What day is it today...?- Kaoru followed,  
-Umm Friday?- I answer now realizing my mistake  
-WRONG!- they balled,  
-I get the point, I was going to go to school when it wasn't actually a school day big whoop its not that funny- I confessed but they were to busy laughing... I started to sneeze, continuing all the way till we got back to their house but it still went on. They were nice to me when we got back, they brought me a mug of hot chocolate, my favourite book and lent me Kaoru's ipod to listen to, I could tell it was Kaoru's because of the K sticker on the back.

After the hot chocolate I felt a lot better, so I got up to take the cup down and leave it with the other dishes... until I slipped on the stairs smashing the cup and impaling piece of it into my hand...

I screamed in pain and for some strange reason started to laugh at the same time, I stood up still screaming but I couldn't get my mouth to stop producing the piercing noise, a few maids, yuzuha and the twins had ran to see what happened...

Some people were shocked, Hikaru and Kaoru weren't they knew I was clumsy even if I denied it, I was able to pull out the worst of it, I begged not to go to the hospital... I really didn't need to, I mentioned It was only a little cut, it would heal, so Yuzuha removed the rest of the broken mug from my hand and rapped it up... she got a bit carried away as she designed the bandage to look like the pattern of a Worcester mug, the mug I broke I felt a bit bad it must have cost an awful lot but she told me not to worry. The twins teased me the whole day because of my loss of telling time and my loss of walking, they forgot about it by the next day and seen me off when I went to return home for the holidays.

* * *

***Steph*-** short and sweet...

*Hikaru*- Hey what I miss?

***Steph*-** a whole chapter :O ¬_¬

*Hikaru*- good! *LAUGHS*

***Steph*- **Tell him he's wrong tell him that chapter was good...? right...? REVIEW PLEASE I WANT YOU'RE THOUGHTS


	7. Summer's here

*******Steph*-**hey this is the... umm 5th? chapter in Life at Ouran wait no 7th add two random chaps I would have had a special person here to right this with but she's feel asleep, I don't care that she feel asleep on me its who she's sleeping with that bothers me... prize if you can guess ¬_¬

* * *

I put my hair in a pony tail and quickly put on a dressing gowned, I was still in my jammies but I didn't care... it was summer Leiko had stayed in Japan but I wanted to come home to see my friends and Family.

-Its a great day outside umm I'll get breakfast and wait no I'm not hungry ill just go outside and sit in the sun and finish writing the thing for that girl- I murmured to myself...  
-I wanna keep them off my mind through out summer but having her asking me to do this ISN'T helping. I'll finish it and tell her I'm not writing anymore and for her not to send me any of hers... but her fanfics are sooo good she must be awesome at English, sooo graphical, so hot!-

I was int-winded with my thoughts until I heard my dad from downstairs,  
-Sky get you're ass out of bed you lazy shit-,

-ugh!-, I moaned quietly  
-I was already planning on going out the back garden leave me alone-, I huffed loudly while walking down the stairs, my laptop and its charger in my arms.

-Sky how are you going to charge that while outside-, my mum enquire as she blocked me from the back door

-I'll use an extension lead from the garage now move please-, I criticized as I maneuvered myself round her and slipped out the door.

-Nice-, I said aloud  
*The first day of summer in northern Ireland* I thought...  
-We're a week late-, I snorted as I started to wake up a little from hyperness  
-but aw well enjoy it while it last-, I finished.

I sat in the summer sun with my laptop on and music blasting for about 2 hours,

-Its sooo nice-, I beamed mid song, I was singing _**- Enchanted by Taylor Swift.**_

-I wish i could just forget about them for at least ten minutes I don't want this to be the  
only thing I think about at summer-, I slouched back in the chair and started to day-  
dream while I continuing to sing... until...  
*BANG BANG!* I turned and looked out the back gate to see...

-No No NO!- I bolted off the chair into the house as I squealed to my mum,  
-Tell them to wait... and greet them in Japanese-, I finished low tone so my dad wouldn't hear.

I ran up stairs my legs reacting slower than I wanted  
*Come on... give me strenght why today why NOW! why at all*, my thoughts screaming at me.

I changed my thick sleeping hair band for a thin elastic one and puffed up my hair to make it look less greasy, I hadn't washed it this morning...

I looked in her draws, pulled out a bunch of clothes and rummaged through them

I yanked on my black cammo pants and threw on a grey vest top pulling a plaided blue top over it but leaving it unbuttoned... *did that look better*

I didn't have time legging it down stairs I asked my family who were sitting in living room if it looked "GOOD" yet before they had a chance to answer I had simply replied thanks and ran off again slowing down as I approached the front door where my mum was greeting my guest in fluent Japanese my dad didn't bother much with it being spoken by his wife but hated her speaking it which meant she wouldn't be able to invite these guests into the house as she would have to use Japanese but simply thought going out side to talk would be the best way and there fore her guest would not be able to snoop around her house which she knew that was something they would do.

-Sky you're Friends are here I told them you weren't ready... you changed quick-, my mum stated acting happy to make a good impression on my friends.

-Yeah right we'll go through the back gate-, I walk out the door and slammed it in her face, turning quickly on one heel to face the people behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL", I roared, clearly I was not in the mood

-Surprise-, The host club members sang

I tried to hold back my anger, not seeing this as much of a surprise more of a nightmare just waiting to wake up.  
Tamaki was the first to talk, I speechless with rage not even able to greet my own friends.  
-We came on a summer trip here for a few weeks, two or three maybe we're staying in Kyouya's sisters house she has one here but we weren't told till we got here.-  
... *he seemed happy enough being in Northern Ireland*

I heard a pair of voices and broke down...

-Would have been nice to know sooner-, the voices of her comfort, nightmares and once in a life time moments, I turned to see the faces were the noise came from, knowing what I was going to see.

I didn't want to seem to happy to fast but controlling this great of an emotion was hard for me and I was only able to swap it for the opposite emotion... hate.

-Didn't I tell you not to come and look for me-, I screamed looking directly at Kaoru.  
I remembered the day that I'd told him that I was leaving his house he had called after me saying his goodbyes the last thing I said was -DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING TO NORTHERN IRELAND FOR SUMMER!- laughing I knew he wouldn't... well at the time.

-Yeah well this wasn't his Idea so don't take it out on him-,  
Reality hit me bring shock with it, to see Hikaru standing in front of Kaoru looking very protective

-Right well sorry-, I muttered knowing what I said wasn't fair.  
Kyouya soon started up, asking me about N.I,

-Is it normal to have such big house for commoners here-, Tamaki queried

-Yeah the houses are bigger here its normal not like Japan but to be fair the estate I live in doesn't half say much-, I looked about the shabby Bowtown estate while the host clubs eyes followed.  
-Anyway what do you want?-, I scoffed but quickly changed the way I said it,  
-Umm I mean what do you want to do?- clearly knowing there wasn't much TO DO...  
-Well we want you to take us on a tour of the good spots in N.I-,  
-Well we'll have to space it out over you're stay if that's what you're looking for in the mean time you can hang about my estate or I can take you down town-, I suggested.

-Can we do both-, Mitsukuni Burst out Happy as always,

-Yeah I suppose we could, but can we just go into my back garden a while I need to finish something off-,I smile at Huni then lead the group of six boys and Haruhi into my back yard.

I sat down on the deck chair and told the boys to get the set of five chairs out from behind the shed they got them out at sat round the plastic summer table shaded by a big green Elizabeth Dalh umbrella.

-Quite expensive for someone who wasn't able to pay into ouran Sora-, Kyouya said as if he was interrogating me.

-Yeah well the umbrella was a gift if that's what your getting at-, I huffed  
-And like I said before please! call me Sky!- I pressed

I was playing a song while finishing the sentence I was on in my fanfic, not noticing the twins were behind her reading over me,

-Whats this-, they said together

I gasped and saved my work escaped from my it as quick as I could... the song I was listen to seemed to be attacking Mori, Hunny and Tamaki who were sitting bobbing their heads to the beat -Whats the song called?-, Tamaki requested.

-Oh caramelledansen speedy cake remix Swedish version-, I bubbled happy as I to loved the song to, I turned it up and tapped my fingers on the table to the beat, until huni-chan dragged me up  
-Lets dance Sosa-chan!-

While every one was dancing the twins were discussing what they had just seen.

(bare with scrip)

**"Koaru did you see what she was writing! now you tell me again shes not a slut... We cant let her sit and write stuff about us like that its uncalled for I wont let her write stuff like that about YOU!", **Hikaru rattled on

_"Hikaru clam down we'll speak to her and see whats going on... OK?"_

**"Did you even see what she had written on the screen!"**

_"Yeah something about lub and...",_

**"Don't blush its soooo not cool I'm going to make that Slapper pay!"**

_"Look you cant do that! I'm as worked up as you are but you cant lash out on girl's like that",_

**"What eva lets go" **Hikaru interrupted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lead the boys and Haruhi around my estate a while, we were eventually joined by two of my best mates Libby (who I called _Miyuki, _pick by Libby because of its meaning "Beautiful fortune" or "Happiness") and Connie (who was also called _Utako _for its mean "child of song as she was an amazing singer)

Connie and Libby asked my forgien friends if they would call them by there awesome Japanese names Tamaki took it alittle to far forgetting that he wasn't in the host club any more, they were out in the middle of the street! Tamaki also didn't know that if he acted like he did when he was in the host club HERE, around my best mates... someone would mistake one of them for a couple. The thing I was most shocked about was the sudden English he was talking.

-Come on COME ON enough of that-, I pondered as I pulled Tamaki away from my two  
Love-struck mates...  
-YEOOO wake up already you're eyes are scaring me-,  
-SOooRa you're friends are so cool-, the girls chorused,  
-Oh crap we've got to get home now Friends is on Come on-,... Libby whined as she dragged Connie off by the arm the only thing Connie could do now is wish for one of the boys to turn into her knight in shining armor, she hated Friends but she was dragged off anyway disappointed that she was not being saved.

-Well I'm hungry any one else- I put forth  
-Food sounds good-, Hunny-senpai sang

I walked the group to the shop to get something to eat, but Kyouya forgot to get their money changed from yen to sterling so I had to buy every one chips with my weeks wages before seeing my friends off.

(SCRIP follow please) (**HIKARU BOLD**) (Sora UNDERLINED) (_KAORU ITALICS_)

Hey you not going home yet

_Yeah we're going home soon we just need to wait for our limo_

Oh

_Sky we seen what you were writing on your laptop why would you say stuff like that  
that about us?_

What! Its not what it looks like I swear please I didn't mean it like that.

**Sky you're sick I was right before you are a SLUT !**

Fucking take that back I'm sooo not! There's other girls from you're school that write way creepier things about you go bring it up with them before you start on me i was only doing it for one of them as a trade...

**Yeah but you still write and read shit like that about us you should go curl up and die in a whole you dirty skank!**

TAKE THAT BACK YOU PRICK *SHOVES* *HIKARU HITS THE WALL*

_HIKARU SORA STOP FIGHTING! look Hikaru there only fan girls if this is what they wanna fantasize about let them there's nothing we can do and just because Sora writes or reads it doesn't mean shes any worse... look Sky tomorrow we're going back to Japan to help or mother and father with the Hitachiin business you can come with us and stay over it be nice for you and my brother to get along don't you think_

Umm if I'm allowed I suppose so but... I don't really have alot of money and I don't want to take yours

_Oh don't worry you know how loaded we are _*Pulls Hikaru close and raps his arm around his waist*

Yeah... I... no... *gives a irritated look left and roles her eyes*

* * *

***Steph*- **Yay done, sorry its so crap It was my actual day writ en out except replacing the Host club with a bunch of dump ass guys I hate couldn't think of any good story plot...  
OH! look who's waking up!


	8. A little out of hand?

***Steph*- **hey people about to write another chapter I made the mistake of telling Hikaru and Kaoru the story line before writing it now they won't shut up

*Hikaru*- you're damm right we won't shut up unless when we get to that part you let us write it our way... THEN we'll shut up

***Steph*-** No its either my way... or the high way

_*Twins*- _we'll take the high way... bye!

***Steph*- **No WAIT don't leave please I'll think about using you're idea ok?

_*Kaoru*-_ Good idea ;)

***Steph*- **_oh warning SEX BAD LANGUAGE JUST NOT FOR PEOPLE UNDER 16 I THINK UNLESS YOU WANT TO READ IT ANYWAY BE MY GUEST_

* * *

It was obvious that Hikaru and Kaoru were sharing the same type of dream. They had invited me to stay with them because they felt they needed to patch things up after our last argument,

I watched the twins as they slept from her place on the floor. I blinked a couple of times as the twins tossed and turned, squinting in their sleep, obviously dreaming something good, I just couldn't imagine what kind of twin telepathy would cause such a good dream to keep them going. I could see Kaoru breathing harder and harder and Hikaru tossing to his left, slightly shaking, I questioned if I could ever get to sleep, but this was so interesting to watch.

-What can you two possibly be dreaming about?- I questioned quietly, laying a gentle hand on Kaoru's shoulder in which he let out a small moan. I immediately grabbed my hand back and sighed, *how embarrassing for them, they were probably having "boy dreams"*. I laughed in my head. How astounding to watch them in this type of position. I lay back on my place in the floor, smiling, trying to fall back asleep. As I finally got to sleep, the sun had already risen and suddenly, I heard the voices of the twin, both in shock and misery.

-God, this is so embarrassing.- Kaoru yelled, blushing hard red, just as red as his brother. I peeked over the bedside to see twins, both their sheets and pajamas soaked. *The poor things, they really were having boy dreams.* I smiled, I saw them look over to me and so I pretended to be asleep.

-I really hope she doesn't see this.- the twins said in unison. I tried to hold back my smile, I felt really mean for wanting to laugh in the first place *this wasn't their fault they couldn't help it* I thought trying to hold back my laughter so as not to upset the two boys. It didn't work I let out a small snigger, the boys heads shot round, the room was silent for what seemed like hours the boy quickly got changed and changed the sheets on their bed.

When I got up I planned to ask what they were dreaming about with-out them realising she was awake the whole time.

-What were you two dreaming about?- I asked. The boys blushed.

-Nothing. Nothing at all.- they, again, said together.

Later that day while the twins were out I logged onto my laptop I had bought with me,* it was good the twins had Internet connection in their Mansion*. I logged on to windows live, I couldn't wait to talk to my best friend Saiyuki *I just hope she's online,... but What was the point in telling her what happened this morning,* I thought. Sayuki Sakurai was my best friend, we had been friends since 5 years old, I told everything to here and she did the same to me we help each-other out when ever we could... Saiyuki was my everything without her I was nothing no meant as much to me as she did, but to keep in contact now we talk to each other every day on msn (windows live messenger)

"both the boys were completely embarrassed but at least they were clean," I sent the last message.

Me and Saiyuki had been talking about this morning for a while now even thought I felt bad about it, the last two days I'd spent with the twins had changed their attitude towards me, as if they both started to really like me.

(whole conversation)

-Hey- I chirped

-Hey hows you and the twin?- Saiyuki asked

-While I spent the night with them, they were having "those" dreams and woke up with everything soaked.- I looked down at her keypad. and chuckled.

-They were probably dreaming about you.- Saiyuki had wrote teasing me after putting the pieces together, Saiyuki was good with stuff like this. She knew that they'd changed and started to like my personality, she knew that they would do that, it was predictable, but she was also happy they weren't all over her as she thought they would be.

-Did you have to give me that visual?- I sighed through the computer, questioning Saiyuki.

Suddenly, I could feel someone grab my back, and hung from my shoulders. Looking back, I saw the twins mum, she was smiling at her holding a dress up

-Sora-chan!- she pulled on my clothing. -Would you mind modeling this I no you're not into modeling but i need the hand-

-Alright but only because the dress looks so pretty- I tried to smiled to be polite.

-Oh thank you- she said, -Tell you're friend you'll be right back it wont take to long-  
-Righty oh.- I grinned as Yuzuha ran off into a big built in wardrobe.

A few hours later, Hikaru and Kaoru came back and straight away walked over to ME, both in new clothes they had bought from town. They looked absolutely sexy, sexier then ever. I blushed. Both boys wore black jeans that showed off their amazing physique. They both had strap bracelets and wore chain necklaces. I looked away, *its amazing what two guys can do to make you blush* I thought knowing that I couldn't show it. Suddenly, I felt a finger on my chin, forcing me to look up. When I did, she saw that Kaoru was hold onto me.

-Perfect. That look on your face is perfect.- he said. My entire face went the color of a strawberry, Too much.

-I-I'm sorry, but you guys are embarrassing me.- I admitted on contact. They smiled, happy to find they were able to do that to me.

-I found it hard to believe that I would succumb to that.- Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other as they changed into new pajamas for the night. All the time they knew I liked them, the guys both started to fight for my love. They did the stupidest things, and the most intimate things for her attention, and now they planed to stop. They decided that they could pretty much share me, they went together with each other all the time anyway. But sometimes sharing wasn't a good thing, but other times, they used it to their advantage. The night before, all they could think about was me, sharing a dream about me and only to find that they couldn't stand it anymore. With that last moment, they wanted me more intimately then anything. But how, they knew I would be stubborn enough to deny that I wanted such thing never mind having to fuck two guys in the same night. A dilemma on its own.

(Koaru's P.O.V)

-If we want to do anything, why don't we just do it together?- I wasn't normally one to talk, but it was about time to bring it to light.

-A threesome? God, Kaoru, I know we act like that but think real- Hikaru stared at me in shock. -Why would we want to do that?-

-Because, we both get what we want, and not only that, but we can make her more and more horny doing things together, ya know?- I smiled slyly.

-I don't know, she'd probably be scared of us after that.- His brother looked to the floor, toying with the tie of his pj pants. I sighed, no reason to force it. Then my brother turned to me.

-How do you want to do it?- He asked back. I now smiled. Hikaru caught on, but now it could be questionable how to do it. Sky always blushes when shes around us, like intimately, but she get to hot headed and worked up easily. She would deny that she wanted it and we've never been able to win her over with our act. I began a little idea that he had in mind since the evening before.

-You know how we do it in the club to tease the girls?- I quoted my brother nodded.

-Well, why don't we just go a step forward and listen to ourselves, you know what I mean?- Hikaru shrugged. -I guess.-

-Lets just do it, we want this bad enough, don't we?- I had a lusty look on my face. Hikaru never really knew me to always take the lead, even more that he didn't know I really thought about things like this.  
-We have things here to that could make things a bit more fun with us you know?-  
Hikaru looked at me with large eyes. I went over to the side of the bed and took out a pair of hand cuffs that they had used once before, causing Hikaru to really think into it, and like it. He blushed, nodding to my idea, and quickly becoming engulfed within the idea of making Sora want them more then ever.

(Sora's P.O.V)

-I'm home!- I called into the darkness of the mansion after coming back from my walk. I noticed how quiet it was, no maids, no twins. It was weird. I put down my bag and jacket and stepped inside the mansion Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I gasped, looking up to see Kaoru grabbing onto me.

-Kaoru, what are you- I was cut off as Kaoru pulled me into a kiss, sudden shock hit me. I felt scared, but also very excited.  
Not long after, I snapped back to reality and pulled from him, fast.

-Hikaru and I wanted to do something special with you.- he smiled, still holding onto me, then taking my arm he lead me up the staircase and into their bedroom.

Inside, Hikaru sat on the bed, looking up as I entered. He got up to join his brother next to me, and before I knew what was going on, he'd pushed me onto their bed.

-Wh-what are you doing?- I asked, but Hikaru put a finger to my lips.

-Don't speak, just watch and enjoy.- Kaoru smiled. The brothers moved a foot away, looking at each other intensely, both lusty and excited. Suddenly, I watched them do the one thing I would have never expected, they kissed!. I knew them as the twosome all girls loved to watch, but I just never saw that coming.

The twins continued to keep themselves intertwined, licking at each other, causing my breath to quicken. The boys pulled away for a moment, a string of sticky saliva stuck to their tongues, causing a sudden heartbeat rise to occur. They looked like they were truly having fun this, and I could tell that they to were acting as turned on as she actually was.

Kaoru licked his way down his brother's chest reaching down to his pj pants and smiling.

-Hikaru, I don't know about this right now.- he acted unsure over his brother.

-Please, Kaoru, free me from this prison... please.- Hikaru pleaded. Kaoru smiled slyly and seductively undid the tie to his brother's pj pants with his teeth and pulled them down. Kaoru stared into his brother's bulge, causing me to swallow fast when he came to remove his twins boxers and watch his large shaft fall out. I couldn't tell if she were to pass out or DIE, I always acted so independent and like their act was never going to affect me, but my insides melted every time they even got a LITTLE intimate, I watched as Kaoru about to slide his brother's manhood into his mouth. But he stopped.

-Hikaru, I cant do it, not now.- Hikaru feigned a perplexed look of his brothers decline.  
-I would rather save the moment.- he continued

-Fine, I shall repay the favor.- Hikaru got down to his younger brother's level and kissed him again. By this moment, I was so turned on I could feel a soaking feeling below. It was so...nice.

The older brother smiled down with the same look his sibling had given him a little bit ago, moving his hands down the younger ones body. His hands dowelled to the lower regions of his body, causing Kaoru to give a moan out. I blinked, *was this really happening? Was this all...for me?* I thought

-Shall I bring out your innocence?- Hikaru asked, eagerly. Kaoru moaned in reply, so as slowly as he had done, Hikaru removed his brothers pj pants and boxers in one. I looked down, blushing at the two nude boys before myself, both turned to look lustfully at me. My eyes widened as they moved from each other to the edge of the bed and smiled.

-W...what are you looking at my like that for?- I asked, blushing scarlet now. The boys both stood, showing their shafts to me, causing me to fall back a bit on the bed. Examining them (even though I was trying not to), I found them to be about the same size, about 6 or 7 inches, Hikaru maybe a bit larger than Kaoru, but Kaoru was much thicker. I was absolutely red now. The boys both took one of my hands, forcing me back a couple of feet to hit the bed post in which they held my hands tightly.

They forced my clothes off while I struggled, kicked and screamed. I couldn't believe they had the paitents to continue... *Of all the days to have bought a new gorgeous set of lingerie,* I thought and frowned, *those guys were out of their fucking minds*. but a part of me really wanted it, I wanted to see what they would honestly do next. I grabbed the closest thing near me to threaten them not to continue... It just had to be a nail file...  
-You won't fight us with that- Kaoru laughed,  
-Yes I'll fight you with my nail file... if i have to,- I said a little shaky..

-Well Hikaru, be careful with HER, we don't want to hurt her in anyway.- Kaoru said from next to me. Hikaru smirked.  
-Yes but we do want to get her to sit still... long enough for us to take her "Gorgeous" underwear off, and tie her up- he argued  
-YES well I don't want this...- I tried to reason  
-Lie- they spat  
-ITS RAPE- I answered...  
-Its not rape if you enjoy it...- they answered back  
*Fuck! they just made me eat my words and now I can't do anything...*  
-Well I wont be tied up, I refuse to so you won't be able to take off my underwear!- I assured  
-I give up- Hikaru huffed,  
-HAAAA!- I laughed I immediately thought I had won and this whole thing was over, I watched as Hikaru bent down and reached under the bed... he pulled out a very large peacock feather.  
-Are you going to do as we say now?- he bargained, i shuddered, I had no choice.  
-Yes- I gave in, and sighed in relife that I manged to escape the torture...  
-AHHHH- I screamed kicking about as the feather brushed against my hips and up my tummy...  
-WHY!- I yeld,  
-You have to call us master aswel!- Kaoru demanded as he ticked me  
-Fuck THAT!- but as I sqweremed about I knew I couldn't stand this teasing  
-FINE I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE STOP- giving in to all requests, I lay there still as they grabbed my arms and legs, and handcuffed them to the bed...

-I think we should torture her now.- Hikaru started to laugh. I couldn't stand it, the word "torture" I WAS just tortured did they not notice that, it was starting to cause a little sturring in my stomach.

As Hikaru reached round to undo my bra, he slowly pulled it down, letting my breasts show. I inhaled sharply as the boys went to experimental touching me everywhere on the sensitive mounds.

-I...please...stop guys...I'm begging you.- I cried. I couldn't stand being unable to move. I really loved it, it felt so good and I wanted more but,  
I wasn't going to be able to enjoy it tied up.

The boys didn't take the command and only this time took to me with their mouths, one twin on each breast. I felt herself being brought to a place in which I was feeling over the edge as the boys took my breasts in their mouths further, not listening to me or planning on stopping in any way. Moans and whimpers escaped my lips and I could tell the boys were enjoying it quite much, for I could see their shafts rising to my voice. Out of nowhere though, they stopped. I looked up, whimpering, they smirked at each other. They knew they had pleasured me, but now that they had stopped, what was the point of going back to that place?

-You like that?- Hikaru asked, sexy was now consuming his voice.

I moaned out slightly, panting from everything. The boys smiled at one another.

-Please, let us take you further.- they said together as they slid down my panties, letting them view my virgin body with much lust in their eyes. I breathed hard as the boys both grinned. Their shafts were now fully extended and I started to feel myself becoming more wet then before. I could see the guys taking notice to my dripping secretions and they whispered something to one another before Kaoru moved towards me again and spread my legs apart.

I couldn't take it, as I felt him moving his long tongue over me. He licked up as much of my juices as possible for that moment before going to lick my clit. A couple of loud moans came out from me as I watched Hikaru moving back to my breasts, kissing and licking them. Panting, I tried to speak, but it was difficult.

-Why...are you...ah...doing this...- the boys stopped to look at me.

-We want to pleasure you, don't you like it?- Kaoru asked, frowning at the thought that I might not enjoy it.

-Well...yeah any girl would... BUT I don't get it... why would you guys just start something like this?- she asked, still panting.

-Because we want you, and we really want this. We want to do this with you.- They said together. I smiled, what an answer from them.

-Ok, if you really want me go ahead, but let me go first.- I smiled they have to listen to me now.  
-Ask properly- Hikaru ordered...  
-Master please let me go!- I begged annoyed I had to refer to them as that.  
-Nope becuase you didn't ask right first time,- They both grinned and resumed what they were doing, ignoring what I had just said.

Pleasure built up fast and I could feel everything bubbling up inside.

They stopped again, only this time to switch positions so that Kaoru was near my breasts and Hikaru was pleasing my clit. I was now crying hard in pleasure as I felt her orgasm drawing nearer and nearer. Finally, a shudder of my body came and I had released onto Hikaru's face. I breathed out hard, looking down at the man who just took one and let all of her essence fall onto him. His face was absolutely soaked, with my sticky clear cum. I grinned, as he licked it off the corner of his mouth.

-You taste good.- He smiled back. I laughed as the boys looked at each other and whispered something. Suddenly, I looked up as they released me from the cuffs and let me fall. I rubbed her red wrist from the sting and strain of the metal and rubbed my the finger nail mark I made in my hand. Now the boys looked like they meant business, I blushed, knowing what was to come.

-Sky, I hope you are ready.- Kaoru informed me. I nodded as the boys told me to get to her hands and knees on the bed. So I did, sighing. I knew what they were going to do, and it seemed like it would be an interesting venture. Though I frowned as Hikaru got to my front and Kaoru took to my back. Being a virgin, I couldn't tell if it would hurt or not. They both smiled, talking to me comfortingly. Kaoru then pushed himself into me gently, a tight fit that slightly hurt. I closed her eyes tightly, feeling the pain curling around me, but Hikaru came in and kissed me, trying to ease it a bit. He moved his hand down and squeezed my breast, causing a small shock of pleasure to come through my body and ease the pain even more.

-May I move?- Kaoru asked, his body was trembling and I could feel it.

-Y-yes.- I stuttered as Hikaru still held my breast. He began to move, very slow, letting me get use it at first. It was a time in which with each painful whimper, Hikaru held her breast and created a tiny spark of pleasure. Soon, I was yelling out in pleasure. Hikaru noticed this, so placed his manhood at my lips and pushing in, wanting to be pleasured as well. I took him in, letting him thrust into my mouth. As I moaned, the vibrations were sent to Hikaru and a moan escaped him as well. Moans and groans seemed to come from the three of us with every passing moment, yearning to get to that place. Soon the thrusting stopped and I could see Kaoru and Hikaru getting up. They took to the other ends but this time, Hikaru brought me onto his manhood and thrusted while Kaoru stood and took to my mouth. I could feel myself drawing nearer to orgasm and it was more amazing then the last. The moans seemed to grow as orgasm took to the three of us and suddenly, I could feel the twins releasing at the same time. I could taste Kaoru's sweet seed between my lips and feel the filling of my tender entrance from Hikaru. At that very moment, I also came, screaming out the names of my lovers in pure bliss.

-HIKARU! KAORU!- It was too much as I collapsed back on Kaoru who collapsed onto the bed Hikaru falling beside us. I sighed, feeling content next to the two sweating bodies of the men that I loved. Blushing as I spoke.

-Thank you...guys...- The boys looked over at me.

-We wanted to do something special with you, and we have now gotten that. We thank you.- they said together. I was pulled in closer by Hikaru and could feel Kaoru's arms snake around my body as the two started to fall asleep, and soon, I was too.

* * *

***Steph*-**yes had to go with the twins idea so they would stop whining in my ear... very off putting when I'm trying to write

_*Twins*- _we don't care we got what we want *laughs*... review please make us all happy!


	9. What age am I?

***Steph*-**Ummm last chapter was very entertaining ^-^ still no sign that people enjoy this story V_V

*Hikaru*-don't get down over it I'm sure there are people with-out a fanfic acount that read it

_*Kaoru*-_ Yeah look on the bright side you said it makes you happy writing this so think, your doing it for yourself

***Steph*- **Isn't that not alittle selfish then?

_*Twins*-_ nope we do it all the time =D

***Steph*- ***Confused*

* * *

I woke up thinking of the fun I had had over the summer with the host club it had been ten days since my unforgettable night with the twins, three and a half weeks till the summer ends and eleven days till the group head home for Japan. I couldn't wait to go back I knew I was more suited to Japan and nothing was going to change that, but I might as well enjoy my time in my home country while I'm still here.

All my thoughts were interrupted by my stomach I jump off the bed and bolted towards the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet *ugh what now I've not ate anything strange for a while* I thought... in fact *come to think of it I've barley ate anything for days* I got a little worried, I hadn't noticed this and it was unlike me not to eat my life depended on food and I couldn't go a day with out sweets but as I recorded, I hadn't ate anything sugary in three days

My head started to hurt so I turned on the shower, took off my clothes and stepped in the water was frezzing but I wasn't bothered it felt good for my head and calmed me down a bit

*Normally you have a really warm shower when you feel dirty* I thought laughing to myself remember the day not long ago.

After my shower I changed and steeped onto the scales like she does after every bath or shower time

-NO ! no...-, I was astounded -OVER NINE STONE, I'VE NEVER BEEN OVER NINE EVEN AFTER BAGS AND BAGS OF SWEETS-, *Impossible* I was stressing out and need "ummmm cheese", I hopped down stairs to the kitchen to get a block of cheese out of the fridge.

-Sky don't eat all that you're going to make yourself sick-, my mum announced,  
-Yeah well I've just been sick so it doesn't matter and I'm hungry for it-, I wondered back up to my room nibbling on the cheese and giggling. I've never really liked cheese its strange I have craving for it now...*or is it* I thought

I sat on my bed and thought about it, carefully, I got really distressed as the same result kept coming back into my head after adding up all the effects caused to me.

I looked in my bottom draw for my diary scanning through it for the S's (start and stops of her period) I counted up the days in between each a stop on today's date

A tear fell to the page it can't be its not fair, not me why me, I'm only fifteen I thought, I had to be sure. I grabbed my purse and bus card, I told her mum if her friends call just tell them I was busy.

I got the bus to town and walked into the local chemist, I needed to pluck up the courage to do this and soon I walked straight for the feminist Ilse and Lifted a box with the words clear-blue on it *hopefully I wont get asked any questions* my face must have been pail white as I walked to the check-out I got away with it and worried all the way home when I walked in the door my mum told me that the "handsome boys" had called, I huffed and walked up-stairs, pulling out the box and opening it. I read the instructions and followed them carefully, I wasn't really patient it felt like the longest minute of my life.

I put on music to calm me down listen to my favorite song You're song by Ellie Goulding

The minute was up when I turned the stick around to look at the result, I collapsed onto the bathroom floor and cried it wasn't fair I hated myself now *What is my dad going to say* I thought knowing how strict he can get

I spent the next two days in her room being sick eating the most unusual things and sleeping in.

I was peacefully asleep until hearing a knock on the door "come in", I groaned sleepily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes to see who had entered her room.

The first thing I scene was a golden orange colour, I gasped and rubbed both hands over my eyes desperately trying to believe the person I had just seen was someone different but it didn't work I opened them again to see who it was.

-Sky you're mum has been telling us you hadn't been well are you ok?-  
I rested my head into her hands and started to cry  
-Oh Sora are you ok did you rub you're eyes to hard?-, the voice spoke,  
-I'm sorry if you didn't want me to come in but you're mum suggested it would be good for you to talk, she said you haven't been talking much to anyone-.

-Hikaru you... you can't tell promise me you won't-, I cried and took heavy breaths as I tried to speak  
-Sky whats up?- Hikaru queried looking at me puzzled  
-Hikaru... I... I'm... I'M PREGNANT", I wailed... I left Hikaru speechless he didn't know what to say... or what to do he'd never been in this position before.

Hikaru simply rapped me into a warm hug letting me cry on his shoulder as much as I needed comforting me, and stroking my hair... when I was done Hikaru had thought of a few questions he wouldn't like to have answered to him.

-Do you know who's...-, he began

-No...-, I had finished the days I had spent in my room had already prepared me for these questions

Hikaru knew his next move knowing the answer he was going to get,  
-Is it...-,

-Yes-, I had finished again,  
-But I don't know which of you-, I added tears drawing up again.

Hikaru had to calm me down for the last question but knew this was going to make her truly upset, it was a question that had to be answered though,

-Do your parents know-, He was able to finish as I wasn't expecting him to asked that, the tears spilled as I started crying into his shoulder again.

*It just **had** to be the time for my mum to enter* I thought

I quickly dried her tears and greeted my mum as always, she'd asked Hikaru to go into her brothers room and talk to them for a bit while she talked to me.

My mum said to him that she needed to have a -_WORD_- with me. I had managed to teach her brothers a little Japanese as the twins and her brothers wanted to share gaming tips as all four were really great gamers...

-Sora I know-, my mum declared  
-What how-, my face turned white, waiting for my head to explode or just to curl up and die,  
-You left the pregnancy test box in the bin in the bathroom it was a pretty stupid move I had to get rid of it before you're dad found out-, my mum exclaimed as she rapped her hand round my shoulder taking note of the tears that were forming rolling down cheeks  
-Look there's no need to hide it from me I'm not like you're dad, I am a bit disappointed in you that this happened, but like I always say shit happens- my mum smiled, -It's not like you knew and if you did I know you better and I know you weren't planing on it being this way-, my mum expressed, she tried to be comforting to get me to calm down which was a difficult task.

After a while when I had finally calmed down I thanked my mum and asked if she would brake the news to dad, my mum agreed she knew I wouldn't be able to swim out of the deep end on my own I would need help by being pulled up half way.

-I will but you have to make sure he doesn't kill you I'm only going to tell him the big bit-, my mum conditioned  
-Yeah I know... thanks-, I felt happier now.  
-And you're gonna have to tell him who the dad is how it happened and when, anyway who IS the dad ?- my mum dictated  
-Mum I don't know really, please don't take me as a bad person but its either one of two people and its going to be hard to tell them-, I mumbled

Before I didn't want anyone to know... but now after the talk my mum and I had... it seem a little better, like it was normal, that this was ok.

Hikaru and I the house to go hang out with the others, I only had the last couple of days of the summer and few days left to tell Koaru... but I didn't know how.

* * *

***Steph*-**Heyyy! how do you guys feel about being the baby daddy?

_*Twins*-_ Not good

***Steph*-**that's good ^_^ *Laughs* please review and tell me what you think of this shocking development.


	10. Fun in the sun

***Steph*-** Thank you Niikkii95 for continuing to read this story... I'm so shocked that you like it as my own views on it are a little... well a whole bunch NEGATIVE! and Thank you to my friends and home and school who found the link and sent it to each-other... some of you like it and because some of you don't like me you didn't like it, But I don't care ^_^ they are just haters... anyway here we go...

* * *

-Hey you ok?- Kaoru asked in concern

-Yeah Great- I laughed

After Finding out I was pregnant my whole life felt a lot smaller like things need to be looked at in a serious manner.

-hahahah- Honey laugh as he ran past me being chased by Mori.

The host club and myself are at seapark, we've been to Scrabo Tower, we've been on the Belfast eye and I even took them down to Ards to see the 12th of July parade which went so bad I had to take them all home. Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru were using their new found language skills to chat up girls, It only went bad because they didn't know enough English to chat girls up the right way even if they thought they were amazing at it in Japan. I had to help them its good I'm bisexual and can mean what I say to girls aswell as guys in any sexual conversation. Most of the girl got upset because Tamaki was calling them skanky whores, I know he didn't mean it but I got sooo angry.

Later that night as we walked up to my estate, to drop off Leiko (who had came back to visit) Connie and Saiyuki, us girls were mucking about pretending to be tired from walking... we had made a bet against each other that we could get a certain boy to give us a piggy back, Me on Kaoru... Leiko on Hikaru, Connie on Tamaki and Saiyuki on Kyouya... we had to force Saiyuki to join in as she thought it be very embarrassing.  
After a while Connie was able to win Tamaki over gibing him puppy dog eyes and saying her feet were sore... she stole my excuse but I wasn't going to lose, I whispered in Kaoru's ear that if he gave me a piggy back I would do something special for him and Kaoru when we got home. I won him round, singing to myself happily as I rapped my legs tight round his waist, surprisingly Kyouya seen were this was going and asked Saiyuki if she wanted to be lifted... she blushed as me and Connie shot each other looks that hinted on how cute that had just been, Leiko on the other hand started to take a tantrum that she'd lost. Hikaru now thought this was his fault seeing as he was the only guy left with-out someone on his back (Huni was on Mori's)  
-Suppose you want on too?- He asked he in an annoyed to but kind of shy one to... even though the bet was over she didn't object. We kept looking to each other, giggling in glee, wriggling around and kicking the air joyfully, until we got near Connie's house, the twins had dropped me and my sister with-out notice, we fell to the ground hitting our bums off the stony ground, Tamaki lifted Connie of off him as she'd fell asleep, he wiped the droll off his neck and carried her to her house handing her to her mum, before joining us to drop off Saiyuki, Kyouya let her slid down slowly before turning round, knelling down and bowing like a true gentle man this had Saiyuki go strawberry red, I always loved the colour see went, as it was very rare, I ran up to her and squeezed her tight, this might be the last time I see her again... for a while.

When we got home (to kyouya's sisters house) we had dinner which taste great, *better than what my mum used to make me* I thought in my head but laughed out loud. The boys at the table looked at me it suddenly felt awkward. We all went to bed, I had to share Hikaru and Kaoru's room again as it was the biggest because there were two of them. None of the others even took in what might be happening in that room, not even Tamaki who often came in during the middle of the night to check on me and see if I was ok because of the three days every one heard about me sitting in my room depressed. If Tamaki came in while me and the twins were having a bit of fun we would run to our own bed and die in fits of laughter keeping something like this from people was fun, its not like we had to if we wanted to I suppose we could just tell everyone that we were a couple... or a triple?

The next day when we woke up, Honey said he wanted to go to the beach he used his puppy eye on all of us (because we all wanted to go to the Giant's cause-way) Eventually I give up Tamaki next then Haruhi the twins were reluctant but gave up. Mori was already on Honey's side, he was the whole time, and Kyouya said no he thought it would be better if we educate our self in Northern Ireland's culture, he was out ruled. I packed a few things, Suncream, beach towels, a bucket and spade, My sunglasses and Takini... and that's were we are now chilling out on the soft sand of seapark beach. Well me Kyouya and Hikaru, he rest are now playing in the park. I felt Hikaru nudge me..

-You know you're going to have to tell my brother sometime... the baby could be his.-  
I really didn't want to think about the baby or which of the two guys I loved so deeply would turn out to be the father of it.  
-I will give me a chance- I retorted  
-You've had a week and a day and you've only got three left till we go home which might I ask are you sure your not coming- Hikaru questioned me I could tell he was upset I simply said,  
-I have no choice now- and smiled, Hikaru leaped up, yanked me to my feet and squeezed me tight spinning me round and round in circles.

-Ulp- I gulped feeling a little sick  
-be careful can you put me down before you get covered in my sick-  
-Oh sorry so your going back to Japan then- Hikaru chimed, A sudden rush of mean came over me at that moment,  
-No I didn't say that- it came out to quick for me to stop it.

The look on Hikaru face changed dramatically. I felt kinda upset for saying it I didn't mean it, for some reason I thought it would be funny... I walk up to him cupped his face in my hands and whispered in his ear,  
-I'm sorry I lied... will you ever forgive me- It came out more seductive than I thought it would he just simply give me an evil smile pulled me out of sight and cup my head in his hand so we were standing in the same position, we pull in close together as are lips brushed against one another he kissed me slowly and passionately while I bit gently on his lower lip.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder a gasped and jumped round.  
-Having fun?-  
I sighed in relief it was only Kaoru... I punched him playfully on the arm  
-I thought it was someone else, then I would have had to explain my situation with you two-  
I laughed, I looked a Kaoru he looked angry he grabbed me hard on my shoulders and made a sly remark  
-Did you have fun snogging the face off my brother behind my back.- I was going to argue with him, he wasn't being very nice but suddenly I felt hard brick on my back, as I felt something cold and wet running down my arm. I had just been shoved against a wall and from what I could tell my arm was bleeding and I was crying. I look at Hikaru's shocked face my eyes showed that I needed comfort I couldn't do anything but stand there helpless.

Hikaru grab his twin and threw him about three feet back,  
-What the hell bro, you can't just do that- Hikaru defended.  
-Take a chill pill it was only a joke, she usually laughs and you normally join in- Kaoru uttered.  
-GOD BRAINLESS! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO SOMEONES PREGNANT!- Hikaru screamed back at his brother.

I heard two gasps my own and Kaoru's, *I felt light headed did I just here what I think I heard*. I slid down the wall and held my arm tight it was only a tiny cut, I looked up to see both boys staring at me.

-Is it...- Kaoru started but I cut him off  
-If your about to ask is it yours, I don't know all I know is that one of you are the dad,- I finished quite nicely there I didn't want anyone to argue and I really didn't want the two boys separated which I knew this baby was going to do.  
-Oh..- Kaoru said in a low tone, -Who knows?- he added.  
-Just you your brother and my family though I don't know why I get the felling kyouya knows-

We all laughed as we knew no one could keep anything from kyouya, Kaoru's laugh was cut short.  
-Why didn't you tell me sooner? why did you tell my brother but keep it from me? and how long has he known while I've been in the dark?- anger filled his voice while he spat out the words.  
-Look I don't want this baby, I never did, I wouldn't mind having it if there were one of you but there's two and its going to come between you both, Hikaru happened to walk in on me while I was crying about a week ago I had to explain why. I only kept it from you because it is going to hurt us all, and I... I just don't want that.- I explained I started fine but finished crying.  
-I was going to find out sooner or later. You know there's such thing as a baby bump or did you forget that. We're all going to find out sooner or later- Kaoru shot back.  
-I was just going to let people rumor that I was getting fatter- I commented hopefully.  
-Anyway I'm going back to Japan and I don't want this issue to become anything more that what it is now its fine the way it is, can you forgive me for not telling you sooner- I pressed while I walked up to him and held his hands. He looked in my eyes and I seen tears welling up in his, I rapped my arms around him and held him tight as he cried on my shoulder. *In any normal situation like this it be the other way round* I laughed in my head.

* * *

***Steph*- **Haters and lovers hope you enjoyed it I liked that chapter review and tell me what you think...


	11. What's it like mummy?

***Steph*-**Sora's pregnant dun..dun...dun! lol who do you think is the dad

_*Kaoru*-_ I think you're going to make it begin with K am I right

***Steph*-** who knows

*Hikaru*- Yeah I think Kaoru's right...

* * *

Its been exactly six month since I found out I was pregnant with a Hitachiin baby. well since today is the 3rd of November and I found out i was pregnant on the 2nd of June its actually been six months and a Day.

Only for three months, it has been the worse months ever. The pain is un-real... surprisingly not the pain of me being pregnant the pain of having to walk around school each and every day listening to people whisper and snigger as I walk by them. Every day I went home to the Hitachiin mansion and shut myself into one of the spare bedrooms as I curled up onto the bed and cried.

Hikaru and Kaoru know how much it hurt me, ever since I was little in primary school I was always being socially rejected, bullied and laughed at. It hurts now to here people calling me a slut, skank, slapper, whore, slag, bimbo and other worse things. Fan girls ganged up on me and started bitch fight, because of their fake love for members of the host club, most of the school was told that my baby belonged to one of the members of the host club the rest were told that it was Hikaru or Kaoru as a girl had walked in on me and Hikaru kissing. I blame her no one knew about me being pregnant at that time everyone thought I was just letting myself go, she must have put the piece's together and told everyone I was pregnant, which was the truth and I'd rather them speak the truth but I'm not a skank... I'm not...

Today was different I sucked it up I walked into school with my head held high. At break time when lots of girls had gathered in the host club for a monthly meeting about prices and other stuff, the girl were grouping together and planning to get rid of me... Like actually rid of me that's how love struck they were, so blind the were no longer in reality. I stood on the platform that was once a place were musician's of Ouran high school performed I grabbed a mic and prepared for what i was about to say...

-Hey..- I said with nerves in my voice.  
I thought angry thought to made the nerves go away, while everyone turned to see what was going on, even the boys,

-Some of the... ok most of the bitches in this room think I'm a slut and a skank well you know what I don't give a shit! REALLY I don't, you can all go get a fucking life if all you do is gossip about people, your wasting what shitty little life you have which is also spent throwing fake love at the boys in this club! You have to grow up all of you and another thing don't even bother planning on killing me this is my last day before I leave to take a break I should have been staying off my feet since last month but i didn't because I wanted my education which is better than some of you pathetic girls who act sick to stay off school.

I looked round the girls faces while I put down the mic. Rage and furry filled most of them, they couldn't touch me... I was pregnant... maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe it would have been good to keep quite but stand proud.

The girls ran for me I wasn't able to reach the door in time it hurt to run I couldn't defend myself and there were to many girls for the boys to pull away... I slap to my stomach and a scream was ripped from my lips.

There was water every were, I heard all the girls gasp as they took steps back away from me most of them realizing what they had done... Kyouya and Hikaru ran for me as the were the closest Huni next, I thought it must have been his fighting skills that got him through the girls either that or his cuteness. Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori and Haruhi next  
-Her waters broke- I heard a girl say. I looked down at my dress covered in water, I scanned her face, the girl that had announce my water had broke I worked out from the look in her face she cared, she mustn't have been in the group of raging girls Next a saw Hikaru and Kaoru's face they knew I was in danger, I was early and the look on their faces was indescribable one of them was about to be a dad... since that was the look on their face I wounded what my face would look like... well either in pain or shock.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground as I let out a scream I looked left it was Mori  
-Than... thanks- I spluttered as I let out another painful scream the look on the girls faces were scared I thought to myself *this is what you've done are you happy now I'm in danger and might even lose my baby*.

I was sitting in the hospital screaming my head of Hikaru held one hand and Kaoru on other. Tamaki came up to me and asked sweetly were the dad was his voice was gentle as he stroked my head...

-Beside me silly- I tried to be happy and forget about the pain but it was hard. Tamaki must have been expecting it to be someone he didn't know as he look at the twins in astonishment.  
-Looks like our secrets out- Kaoru laughed trying to comfort me as I felt another contraction coming, I screamed in pain as nurse's came rushing round me.  
-Can we ask that you all leave the dad can stay- one of the nurses spoke, she was sweet she had long wave blond hair and the voice of a goddess

I cried not in pain though in shame of myself... Hikaru and Kaoru shot a look at each other. I don't blame the nurse there was 6 guys there 7 if you include Haruhi who was dressed like a boy, the nurse must have just thought that one of them was the dad, In my case two.  
-Nurse both.. both of them are staying- I looked slowly left and right to the two boys sitting beside me. She must have understood my situation as she just continued, straddling my legs onto these really annoying things, my legs sat there in the air about a foot spread apart. It was to late to get an epidural. I had to endure the pain...  
Hikaru must have been nerves as he spoke in a low tone,  
-It must hurt that much- I threw an evil glare to him and retaliate in a disproved voice  
-I think this is about the time I kick you in the balls and see who screams more.- Kaoru laughed but Hikaru looked abit dejected. I tried to laugh at the look on his face but I heard the pretty blond nurse say "its coming" I screamed in shock as she tried to clam me down to talk.

-Look when I tell you to push you do so if i don't say anything you don't do anything ok?- she requested her voice sounded very smooth, something the hospital must employ her for.

-Push- the nurse barked.

I pushed each time she howled it, I pushed till it was over i felt my baby slip out. I had already agreed with Hikaru and Kaoru that she would be named Tsuki-yumi Tsuki for short. I listened...

-Why isn't she crying- I yelled.  
-WHY ISN'T SHE CRYING!-

The nurses walk away taking my little girl with them.  
-BRING HER BACK BRING HER BACK- I shrieked at the top of my voice, I felt hands at each side of my head comforting me, Kaoru and Hikaru looked concerned as I dissolved in tears.

(Kaoru's P.O.V)

This wasn't happening it couldn't be? I wasn't ready for what had just occurred and I get the feeling my brother wasn't either, he's couldn't be not with being so emotionally blind.

One of us had just became a dad, which must also be why Hikaru and I look like we're about to bawl, watching the one we love in pain doesn't help either. My twin and I had watch Sky gave birth apparently described as the most agonizing thing a women can go through. She'd been put through psychical pain, I thought it was bad enough to watch that but no, now she was dealing with emotional pain. All three of us watched in dispare as our baby girl Tsuki was carried away. It was common sense to know that a baby cried when born Tsuki didn't, not a single sound came from her.

I was awoken from my train of thoughts when I heart a heart wrenching high pitched wail that pierced through my ears and into my brain. I glanced to my left were Sky lay I wish I hadn't, the look on my brothers face was astounding but what was worse was Sky's her expression was indescribable, it looked like someone had reached into her chest and riped part of her heart out. I turned away I couldn't bare to look at them, their faces were emotionless, pure deviation. They had fallen into a pit of darkness the only thing that would help them now was if our little girl was brought back.

(Lieko's P.O.V)

No one in this room knows what I'm dealing with. I thought I knew what pain was, but this is a whole new level. I'd noticed I stopped screaming but that's as much as I could tell everything in the room was blurred everything around me was muddy and obsucer. I didn't want to be in reality if my baby wasn't, if she wasn't alive then I didn't want to be either.

Things slow started to come into focus eventually, It must be because I hadn't grown a strong enough bond with Tsuki to be that shocked by her unfit state. No matter how bad she is through im not going to say anything worse than unfit state and anyway wouldn't it be worse for me if someone I loved died.

Which reminded me, I quickly retraced were I sat. I flinched slightly I didnt know which twin sat were and really didn't want to have to move. They flung their heads round glarring at me. When I finally turned their faces filled with relief, they could tell I wasn't in as much pain as before.

Time had past. At least not in silence there was talking mostly about what was happening now, each of us had tried to look on the bright side, not mentioning that Tsuki might not have even been. How can people do such horrifying things, I've heard alot about mums selling their kids or giving them away...  
They must have had their hearts replaced with stone!

The nurse approached the door-way to my room, she slowly lumbered in. It was a different nurse than the one that help deliver my baby, she was more rounded, short and stumpy, she looked oldish late forties and gray hairs were appearing on her head.

-I'm sorry Miss Kobayashi but when you gave birth to your baby she wasn't breathing we did everything we could to save her but nothing worked-

I tried, I tried my hardest not to cry the twins were holding my hand a big mistake for them. As i clenched tighter and tighter on their hands I felt them flinch in pain.

I tried to make myself see that this was for the best. I did say to myself I didn't want to be pregnant if it was going to detach the twins from one another. Anyway I was young still in my prime years I wouldn't want to be wasting them raising a child.

(Hikaru's P.O.V)

I never scene this coming, I tried to believe everything would be fine I suppose dreams don't always come true. My chance of being a dad had been shattered not that I really wanted to be a dad but I'd pushed that feeling right, deep down to my core and locked it away, I didn't want Sky finding out that I didn't want to be the father.

Its been about a week and a half Sora started back to school 3 days ago. She's slowly forming into the person she'd used to be everyone is so amazed at how well she's coping with it. She was losing wight and fast, gaining back her original body. For her emotions they were just as bright and bubbly as she'd been 7 months ago, she just wanted to forget everything forget it all. The fan girls of the host club sent her cards of their condolence and apologize but when she got home she would read them, scoff then burn them. I don't blame her, she thinks its the fan girls fault I to think that. If they had of left her alone till she was ready to give birth naturally everything would have been fine.

Well if Sky's managing to get back on track I suppose we should to. The Host club is becoming more and more popular. No one mentioned anything to Sky, while me and Kaoru well we had started to work on a new act to get all the ladies to fawn over us making Tono King of the host club JEALOUS.

* * *

***Steph*- **Tehe if you have read this chapter and randomly read it again you might notice I changed Sora birth to November instead of December so I would have enough time for the Christmas chapter ^_^ and also that I joined "Girls are wild creatures" and "Whats it like mummy" together. REVEIWSERS! PLEASERS! lol


	12. If I ignore it, it didn't happen

***Steph*-**Father's about to be reveled!

*Hikaru*- Eeeek soo exiting!

***Steph*-** O.o? seriously?

*Hikaru*-YESSSSSSS!

_*Kaoru*-_ though I know the fathers going to begin with K!

* * *

Hello I'm Ellie and I'd like to introduce you all to my world!

I am what I like to call a dirt digger or an Ouran stalker or BOTH. I love to dig for dirt into the Ouran host club, so I was given the job as the Narrator for Troublesome twins. I was able to guide you all through chapter 1 to chapter 5. Until I got sacked by that moron of a writer Stephie who thinks 1st person is way better, but ah well I get to poke around for abit might as well see what every ones up to.

Speaking of which here comes Sky and Haruhi most likely going home as the school bell just rang.

_**-Oh I've forgot something-**_  
_-Sky you'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on... what is it this time?-  
_**-My mail, I didn't get time to read it this morning so I shoved it into my bag before leaving for school. I must have left it in the music room, you can head on I'm just going to go pick it up.-**  
_-Right If you're sure I'll see you tomorrow-_

Sky walked back to the music room were the host club was held. When she got there it was dark, pitch black as she searched the wall to find the light switch

*FLICK*

She walked up to the table to search for her mail, but nothing was there all the tables were empty.

_-This what your looking for-_

Sky nearly jump 5 feet into the air. She span round to see who it was, she let out a sigh of relief, It was only Kyouya but he was holding her mail.

**-Yes, you shouldn't go looking through other peoples stuff but I'm sure you know that already.-**  
She snatched her mail out of Kyouya's hands and walked to the sofa to sit down. She flicked through the mail until she found what she was looking for. She took a breath, and turn the letter round to open it... It was already opened.

**-DID YOU!-**  
-I have a right to you know-

She didn't understand but simply shrugged and pulled the letter out scanning through it to pick out important bits.

_Test, Father, Baby, Results, Kyouya_!  
Her heart could have skipped a beat, but I really can't tell.

**-You know don't you... YOU'VE ALWAYS KNOWN!-**  
-Sora I don't know what you mean- a smirk had appeared on his face.  
**-Don't fucking lie to me! Ever since that night I can't get it out of my head. I even lied to the twins, but, I never thought for one second that you would turn out to be the dad-**  
-You must have enjoyed that night if you can't stop thinking about it.-  
-**I didn't mean it that way and NO I didn't enjoy it!-  
**Kyouya's voice got darker, -Don't lie to me, you were screaming in Ecstasy.-

Poor child her own words thrown back in her face.

For any of you that don't understand whats going on I'll flash back for you. Remember the host club came to Northern Ireland for the summer, well remember 2 days into the trip Sky and the twins went to Japan for a while so Hikaru and Kaoru could sort out Family Business, well the day after they got back everyone was going to a restaurant but Sky wanted to catch up with her Family and friends. After she was done she went to Kyouya's sister's house were everyone was staying, she was staying there too over the summer . When she walked in Kyouya was already home he brought Sky a drink but what she didn't know was that the drink was spiked. Things moved fast between them and because of the drink Sky enjoyed every moment of it, which must be way she never told the twins, or anyone for a matter of fact, at the time she was in a sort of complicated relationship with the twins and she must have felt sick with herself to do that behind their back, the poor thing she didn't know that it wasn't her fault.

I feel sorry for her first the baby, Second finding out the dad and third having to face old memories. But back to reality we go...

**-Whatever! You would have never been my baby's dad, even after seeing the results the twins still would have been her dad.-**  
-Sora the child was mine you know for a fact I would have been able to see it when and where I want-  
**-See the way you talk is disgraceful, THE CHILD and IT.-**  
-You say that as if I would be a terrible father-  
**-Well to think about it you would have been the better option, father wise and just in general. The twins also wouldn't grow further apart and have to fight all the time about which of them is the dad. But still!-**

Sky turned round to walk away but as she got closer to the door she was grabbed round the waist.

-Please don't be like that.-Kyouya's voice was menacing now.

He bit into her neck, she tried to act like nothing happened but her neck was the weakest point in her body. She went limp letting Kyouya take control as he kissed her all over, she was trying to get him to stop but he was strong. She would have been home by now its been an hour and a half since school got out, she was worried that the twins would be looking for her as she was staying in their house.

Its a bit late now, they've been standing at the door long enough...

* * *

***Steph*-**YAY! I didn't have to split up the twins... ^_^ I'm happy with myself Hikaru were you expecting that

*Hikaru*- NO :O!

_*Kaoru*-_ I was an see I was also right ;)

***Steph*-** Hope you enjoyed REVIEW PLEASE ^-^...


	13. And the bells are ringing out for?

***Steph*-**hey people Christmas chapter sorry its a little late ^_^ Hikaru and Kaoru won't be here today V_V they left me to go back to Japan for a while... *I SHOULD HAVE WENT WITH THEM* *CRIES*

* * *

Things had calmed down enough for, me and the twins to leave the music room Kyouya had left long ago. Hikaru and Kaoru walked out of the school building and to their limo waiting for them, I slowly followed with my head hanging low. Hikaru jumped in the car after his brother and locked the door behind him forcing me to sit in the front. When we reached their house Hikaru hiked up the stairs his brother close behind, when they reached their room they stomped though the door slamming it behind them giving me the hint that I wasn't welcome. Even though I lived in the house to and I shared that room, I walked to a spare room and curled up in the bed I must have fell asleep because when I looked to the bedside clock the time had read 11:46. No one had called me for dinner, I heard her tummy gurddel and sighed. I turned over on the bed, trying to ignore my tummy's cries for food. I heard a knock on the door and leaped of the bed to see who it was, as I flung the door open I gasped, it was Kaoru he was in his pyjama's

_-Theres food for you.- _

I looked down to the floor he was eyeing, there sat a tray with a bowl of soup placed neatly on it along with a cup of tea and three slices of bread. *I smiled it was my favourite snack and he remembered*, I had forgotten he wasn't talking to me for a split seconded and when I finally remembered he was half way down the hall, I sprinted towards him.

-Koaru wait PLEASE- I begged, tugging on his pyjama shirt. I'd nearly knocked over my soup on the way out the door.  
Kaoru turn about to push my arm away until he noticed tear tracks that were stained on my face from acouple of hours ago. I knew my eyes were also bloodshot as I'd noticed when I woke up that I had been crying though me sleep aswell.

-What do you want- Koaru sighed.

I was surprised that he answered, I dragged him through the closest door and shut it behind him.

-Look hear me out you and Hikaru both got the wrong end of the stick, me and kyouya we're nothing seriously. Remember the night when we got back from Japan and every one went to a resturant, when I came back to kyouya's sisters place I saw kyouya there we just started mucking around I never loved him and I don't see why your taking this so badly its not like we're going out I'm your toy and I will always be no one else can use me right.- I had spoke as fast and quite as I could, so as Hikaru couldn't hear I'd noticed that we was in the room next door to him.

She slowly lifted her head up to see Kaoru's face tears threatening to spill.

-I never meant to hurt you I swear- I cried softly tears now rolling down my cheeks. I walked forward to try and hold Kaoru but he grabbed my shoulders and clenched tightly.

-I wasn't ready to forgive you this quickly, Hikaru won't be as understanding...  
-I'm Lucky you were i never expected it- interrupted him, I grabbed Kaoru and pulled him into a tight hugged.  
-Thank you so much.- my words muffeled into his neck.

2 weeks had past. I had long ago explained to Hikaru about what he and his brother walked in on.

It was Christmas and I had demanded that the Hitachiin mansion be covered in sparkly tinsel, bright lights and classical yet modern decorations. I also declared that a Christmas three was to be placed in every room. Though I was shocked when she came home from shopping to see a 11ft tree in the main dinning area and a 8ft one in the sitting room, which were both gorgeously decorated when I went into my room the twins were all ready there waiting to greet me. They stood in Christmas clothes, Hikaru in what looked like a punk Santa costume and Kaoru...

I could have died laughing, I had started to cry and was near on the floor,  
-Hello Mr. and MRS clause!- I screamed in laughter

I looked up to see Kaoru's embarrassed face going even more crimson red matching his little red dress, which was just the cutest even though it was designed to be sexy, which his black thigh high boots proved. I stopped calmed down and stood up holding my hips as they were sore from laughing so hard.  
Mr. and Mrs Clause were meant to be like 60 but Hikaru and Kaoru made them look like a pair of slutty teenager's...  
-I really wouldn't want you two delivering presents to my children you'd set such a bad example- I sighed as I placed my hands on Kaorus hips,  
-Nice- I sniggered slyly  
Hikaru came behind me and placed his hands on my hips  
-Be careful what your doing to my wife- Hikaru's voice was devious.  
I got light headed, fast, by his gentle touch on my hips as his arms snaked round my waist,  
I grabbed tighter onto Kaoru's hips hurting him as he let out a small groan.  
The groan didn't help me at all, various images flashed back into my head as I squeezed tighter and tighter with each thought.  
-Ahhh...- I dropped to my knees, as the twins tried to support me.  
They didn't know what to say, I didn't either, I felt ashamed and started to cry.  
I felt a hand place itself over my mouth and a pair placed over my eyes,  
-Shhh- a comforting sound made its way into my ears registering itself as Hikaru's voice...  
-We've wanted this since we meet you it took so long we knew we'd reach you're core sooner or later- it was hard to tell who spoke and when they spoke, I can't believe my body gave in that quick.

-We played with your heart got lost in the game- they put their arms round my to pull me up.  
-We're sorry-  
Things slowly came back to me, I laughed, -You have nothing to be sorry for-  
I picked myself up stretching while I did so.  
-Got to change- I rushed to the bathroom, -You owe me- i called back before closing the bathroom door. I opened a draw in the bathroom were I keep certain stuff and spare clothes.

Through-out the three days that went by each time the twins and I had bumped into eachother we'd spead a minute in scilence then crack up.

Tomorrow was Christmas I was getting hyper and impatient, I'd also been flirting with one of the Hitachiin maid's... *I sure hope that's not frowned upon* she was the one who started it!  
I sat on my bed with my headphones plugged in listen to my favourite play list, it was my favourite as it always had me up, dancing about like Beyonce and shaking what my momma gave me. I'd always start dancing in the mirror to see how I looked, the twins were busy reading and watching T.V, but by the time I danced my way back to the mirror and looked in the reflection, the boys eyes were fixed on me. The song I was listening to was called can't fight the moonlight, it was near the end chorus so I removed the earphones from my phone letting the music play aloud so I didn't Look as weird.  
_  
_**You can try to resist**  
**Try to hide from my kiss**  
**But you know, but you know that you**  
**Can't fight the moonlight...**  
**Deep in the dark**  
**You'll surrender your heart**  
**But you know, but you know that you**  
**Can't fight the moonlight, no**  
**You can't fight it**  
**It's gonna get to your heart**

_I started off strutting up to the boys making a kissing face but spun round on my heals putting my hand on my hips and shaking my ass, then squatting down to the ground before bouncing right back up, turning round again to face the boys i put my hands on my heart and popping my chest in and out... i walked up to Hikaru throwing my leg over him as I mouthed the words as a laid my hand on Kaoru pulling him in to a near kiss._  
_I pushed them both back jumped up and did a slow spin landing back were I started. the song ended Hikaru and Kaoru didn't say anything as a cracked up laughing..._

I didn't expect to get such a good response after dancing like that but what happened next was... lets just say it was something I REALLY needed...

They walk into the bathroom striaght after I walked out kiss me on the top of my head...  
I sat on the bed for a while staring at the 6ft Christmas tree. What I did next was not normal my behaviour straight after sex but I ran up to the tree, and sprang onto it ignoring the glass bobbles that crashed to the floor as the tree tipped over falling on top of me, the twins flew out of the bathroom their faces in horror until they seen the position I was in...  
-You just had sex with us aren't we good enough- Kaoru asked in a concerned serious voice puzzled at me action.  
-I think I got a bit carried away... no..not with the sex- I stuttered.  
-With Christmas?- I said puzzled at my own actions. We all gave up dragging our self to the same bed and flopping down on it.

* * *

*Dee*-Oh my goodness Stephanie you used Brittney spear's Oops I did it again lyrics... YOU'RE mental

***Steph*-** I know! I was listen to the song at the time and thought that it fitted perfectly!

*Dee*-lol right you're down now you're coming down to mine!

***Steph*- **gerrrrr


	14. The attraction

***Steph*-**Hey people whole story line's finished now so I'm going to work on my adult and yaoi scenes ;P twins how do you feel about this

_*Kaoru*-_a little embarrassed that you're going to write me into erotic stuff *V_V*

*Hikaru*-don't worry Kaoru I'll be right beside you the whole time... you've nothing to be embarrassed about *holds Kaoru close*

***Steph*-**Eeeeek! twincest *fiats*

_*Twins*-_ god sake who's going to right the story now? ¬_¬

_***Dee*-**_ I will! ^_^

_*Twins*-_ O.O

* * *

Have you ever known anyone that turned you on so much at first glance that you just hated him for it? OK, that sounds twisted, I know. But damn it, Hikaru does that to me every time I so much as look at him, today just was one of those day. He walked up to me while shopping and said something polite... my cock whimpered and tried to climb out of my pants. And that is just as uncomfortable as it sounds.

I gave him an ugly look and snapped something rude. He smiled at me gently and said "bad day, huh?" That REALLY pissed me off. Where the hell did he get off assuming I would act like that over "A BAD DAY"...and oh, shit, I carried on like this for a good twenty minutes. He got more and more amused, until I just wanted to belt him one. Finally, I walked off in a huff, shoes sounding out my hostility...which echoed really nicely off the concrete in the parking garage. I slammed my fist down on the hood of sky's car she's didn't look to amused but that echoed, too. The little squeaking sound I made when Hikaru grabbed my arm and spun me around echoed. The crack of my palm across his face seemed to echo forever. His mouth coming down on mine, his tongue thrusting, his fingers gripping my ass...well...that didn't make any sound at all.

I struggled for a good nanosecond before I sucked his tongue with everything I had and ground my hips against the rather sizeable bulge arguing with our jeans. I have never wanted a hot, nasty fuck so much in my life. He slid a thigh between my legs and raised me slightly, I GROUND my rod against him. My hands were everywhere on him...his face, his hair, his shoulders, his chest...my fingertips discovered that his nipples were hard, and he liked having them pinched lightly. That made me wonder if he'd liked having them sucked... I still feel bad about that nice shirt. I MEANT to unbutton it, but my left hand didn't get the message. The yank-rip-suck combination nearly made him cum in his pants. I tongued and nibbled his nipples until he gasped at me in some kind of private language. I simply smiled and nodded.

Apparently what he had said was "may I yank your pants down, toss you up on the hood of your car and eat you?" because that's exactly what he did. His mouth came down like it owned me...licking, slurping, nibbling...biting gently, possessively...flicking against my rigid erection. He gripped my fragile ankles and shoved them up... his mouth slid down to my ass. He bit me on both cheeks, licked and nibbled, then slid his tongue very lightly up the crack of my ass. Very lightly. So close...so very close. I moaned helplessly, unable to tell him what I wanted. Not that I had to. The minute I surrendered and made the "I want you" sound, his tongue thrust into my ass. He tongue fucked my hole until I was clawing at the hood of the car, trying desperately to hold on and not scream. His mouth moved back up to my member, he sucked at it hard, my back arched as the slick finger slid into my ass as he power-sucked my cock. I came...and why every windshield in there didn't shatter I do not know.

We both froze...me because my brain had exploded and him because he knew somebody had to have heard me scream. Nothing happened. No guards or cops showed up. His eyes gleamed at me and his hands moved. I heard the clink of his belt, the sharp sound of his zipper and the laughter in his voice as he said "come here, bitchy mouth." He slid me off the car, my naked ass landed on the cold metal of the bumper. Once the shock of that wore off, I discovered it was a dandy little seat for comfortable cock sucking. It worked out well for him, too, because he could lean forward and brace his palms against the hood of the car while I sucked the absolute hell out of his swollen cock. I stared up at him, watching him watch his cock slide deeper and deeper into my mouth...his eyes getting wide with disbelief as he felt himself slide over my tongue and into my throat. I chuckled and the sound vibrated against him, causing his eyes to roll back into his head, his hips to thrust and his entire load to shoot down my throat.

He sat on the bumper next to me for a while, pants and underwear down around his ankles. I think he was trying to get his eyes to focus. I was trying, but not very hard, to get the shit-eating grin off my face. I had never seen him so completely blind-sided by an orgasm. Finally, he blinked a couple of times and mumbled something... "wow." I chuckled again, sort of a triumphant sounding chuckle. He looked at me and smiled slowly. "Now you're in trouble," he said softly.

He stripped me naked while holding my wrists pinned behind me, his mouth on mine. The sheer wicked arousal of being naked in a public place was intoxicating. I ground my body against him, flaunting myself, feeling free and hornier than I've ever been. I wanted it NASTY and I wanted it NOW. He slid his hands all over me and put his mouth against my ear. "Ever had a complete stranger watch you fuck while jacking off before?" I tilted my head at him. "Huh?" I thought he was talking about sky but she wasn't a stranger. He grinned. "There's a girl in a jeep over there watching us." I froze for a second, then thawed rapidly. I discovered at that second I'd had exhibitionist tendencies laying dormant. They surged to life and I grinned. "Then let's give her a good show."

He moved me to the corner of the hood, turned me around and bent me over. I braced myself and he rubbed his stiffening cock against my ass, then thrust it in. I wiggled back at him, loving the way my ass felt as it rubbed against his pubic hair, ...and loving knowing the girl in the car was pleasuring herself while watching all of it I wondered it Sky was to?. "Fuck me!" I moaned loudly. Pound your cock in me!" He gripped my hips tight and obliged, each stroke coming in hard enough to lift me to my toes. I humped back at him, feeling every inch of him stroke so deeply. We screwed like crazy, with no attempt to be quiet. Our bodies slapped together, are breathing was harsh and ragged, and neither one of us could shut up. I kept howling "fuck me!" and he released a running stream of compliments about my hot, tight ass.

He worked his cock in and out of my ass slowly and carefully. He felt huge! His balls slammed against me. I thrust my ass back, wanting every inch of his cock to impale my hot, horny hole. He built up the rhythm slowly, until he fucked my tight hole in a frenzy. He reached around me, one hand gripping my left nipple hard, the other going right for my penis as he tugged it harshly. The combined sensations nearly drove me insane. He withdrew suddenly, turned me and flipped me easily up on the hood of the car. He grabbed the backs of my knees and shoved hard, thrusting his cock back into my hole as my ass rose for a better angle of penetration.

"Yes!" he breathed, watching his cock fuck my asshole. "YES! So fucking tight! Your hole is so fucking tight! Spread your legs!" He begged, I spread myself open for him. He looked demented, eyes dark and gleaming, gasping through his mouth. "Fuck my hole DEEP!" I said loudly. "Fuck my ass DEEP!" He licked his lips, nodded helplessly, and worked his hips as fast and as hard as he could. It was an orgy of pleasure/pain and I wanted it to go on forever. "Fuck me," I said again. "Fuck me so hard I can't stand it. Fuck my tight hole ALL the way open! Fill my ass with your cum! I want my ass to overflow!"

The single most erotic sight I've ever seen was the stunned expression on my brothers face. Ah, I thought, and raised my head, glaring at him. "Do you hear me?" I howled. "Fuck it OPEN! Fuck my ass HARD! Fuck my ass like a whore's cunt! Make my ass your pussy! SCREW MY HOLE! Flood my with cum! I want to feel your hot cream pour down my legs. I want you to shoot a LOAD in me! I want that big dick of yours to pump and pump and PUMP cum into me! Fill me! FLOOD ME WITH YOUR CUM!"

He fucked my ass like a machine, his face twisted with ecstasy, sweat pouring, his slick palms shoved into the backs of my knees. His eyes had gone blank, every nerve ending in his body stimulated by his relentlessly fucking cock. I rubbed myself hard before I, made myself cum I shrieked "FUCK ME! FUCK ME AS I CAME FOR YOU!"

He threw back his head and howled like an animal as his cock released spurt after spurt after spurt of hot cream in my ass. I got my wish and then some. He flooded me! I felt splash out with his final strokes, then caught him as he pitched forward on top of me. After a while, he lifted his head and said something that sounded like "mxlpixitdarnf." I had to agree with him. The girl in the jeep agreed with him, too...

*BEEEEEEP* the car sounded from below us  
-Get the fuck in her NOW- Sky's voice was in disapproval as we slid into the car...

* * *

***Steph*- **O.o !

_*Kaoru*-_ O.o !

*Hikaru*- O.o !

_***Dee*-**_ Did you like it?

...

***Steph*-** Dee thats the filthiest thing I've ever read who taught you that stuff?

_***Dee*- **_you did ^-^

***Steph*-** O.O!

*Hikaru*- O.o!

_*Kaoru*-_ O.o!


	15. The addiction

***Steph*-**Dee you know Sora doesn't own a car :/

*Dee*-well I don't know it was meant to be Sora that was getting bucked in the last chapter but you wanted it to be yaoi so I changed it...

***Steph*- **well really I wouldn't have minded but care to write this chapter together?

*Dee*- I'll write the start ¬.¬

* * *

I was plastering myself in fake tan when I heard it...

***Bang***

The twins had crashed into the door, straight after the handle slowly slipped down causing the boys to explode through the door, tripping on my clothes and electricals, and fall onto the bed...

I give up... wont they ever give it a break, 3 times in one day?  
-Hey are you two done playing with each other?- I questioned, disapproval hanging in my voice,  
I got a simple groan back..., I was being ignored  
-OIH!- I yelled  
-Ugh we only just started- Hikaru removed himself from on top of his brother and licked his lips...  
-We're ment to be going out soon you need to get ready- I reminded, picking my make-up off the floor and shoving it into its bag, picking up my straighteners and hair dryer and the rest of my unused clothing, I chucked them into the corner of the room. That had always been my favourite way of tiding, the twins didn't mind either because the maids would just end up cleaning it anyway.

I'd learnt now not to get changed in front of the twins when they were in a mood like this, I was also learning that the more sex you had the less entertaining it became, that rule clearly didn't apply to the twins...

-GET READY!- I yelped in Hikaru's ear  
-FINE- he huffed dragging his brother to his feet by the wrist,  
-Don't worry we can help each other change- Kaoru whispered, I picked up on it but didn't bother doing anything... I wasn't going to win

Kaoru's phone went of about hour and a half later, I answered it knowing to well who was on the other end,  
-Hey Tamaki...- I spoke first  
-Hey you're late... where are you?- he complained down the phone,  
-The twins are busy...- I didn't say what they were doing but Tamaki has brains to figure it out.  
-Right well leave them it be nice to see you, we'll pick you up at the Hitachiin's front gate-

*Beeeeep*

The was nothing I could do I wasn't going to walk in on the twins but I didn't want to go without them... well on the other hand it would be nice to get a bit of peace without seeing the twins all over each other, that's all they've ever done since that stupid day in the car park. I snuck out of the house quietly, my flip flops making it a pretty hard task, I looked down to them as if telling them to be quite I noticed my daisy dukes were showing off my fake tan that was starting to form its bronzen look on my milk bottle skin, the day out wouldn't be to bad now I was looking a little better.

I returned home at 11:44 begging that the twins were alseep... my luck was they weren't, they were sitting on their bed frowning at me as I walked in.  
-Why did you leave us?- Kaoru groaned sadly  
-I didn't want to disturb you... you were having fun- I laughed not knowing the tension building in the room...  
There was silence for a while, I might as well tell them how I feel,  
-Look if you two keep this up I'm either going to move into a different room but then if it still continues I will move back in with my auntie and sister.- my voice was shaky, I really didn't want to leave the boys I loved them, I suppose I was just a little jealous. Anyway its not like I could keep them apart that wasn't fair I couldn't rule their life and tell them what to do maybe I shouldn't have said anything.  
-Oh we never knew it bothered you- Kaoru said a bit dejected, I tried to ease what I said,  
-No it doesn't bother me its just...- I had no answer, the silence became more deadly, I slipped out of my clothes and pulled on my dressing ground before crawling into bed.

About three hours past when I slowly opened my sleepy eyes, it was becoming a routine now my mined knew when they would start, I heard the bed across from me creek, I looked over to see what was going on, Hikaru was staring at his sleeping brother, he slowly leaned down to kiss him *Awk what a cute way to be woken up* I thought. Kaoru arose from his sleep kissing his brother back, but he broke the bond..  
-Hikaru no we'll wake Sky- he pushed his brother back and rolled out from under him...  
I sighed, squirming out of bed I made my way out of the room slowly, I looked back to the twins shocked faces, I tired to smile, trying to show them that its ok, but I was braking down inside if this did keep up my eyes would end up looking like an old mans ball sack...  
That wasn't a good thing to be thinking, because now I had that image placed on the twins making me feel awkward and like I was sleeping in a pedo's house O.o I shook the thought out of my head, I was a couple of rooms down but surprising enough I still could hear the twins. I sat on the bed with my head resting on my hands not long later the door gradually opened, the twins stood their, the night gasting dark glowing shadow on their beautiful body, they made their way towards me, I don't know what made me do what I did next... but I turned away.  
-Sky are you ok?- the twins voices were symapthitic, I cried, letting tears slowly roll down my cheeks, they became harsher when I felt two pair of arms rap round me and hold me tight.  
-Sora its ok don't cry- Hikaru tried to comfort me, which made things worse. The twins had each other now I wasn't needed, so I didn't understand why they were trying to reassure me.  
-Sky we love you!- Kaoru scolded loudly, my mind quickly came to rest and my tears slowly died away. Hikaru was amassed at how well his brother could deal with thing, it puzzled me aswel this was a girl issue and normal guys wouldn't know what to say...  
-I love you too both soooo much than you would ever know- I sniffed, my nose was runny and voice was a bit horsish.

I wanted thier attention so bad, I began a plan to get their eye's on me and not eachother...  
the next day I followed on that plan the twins were out so I asked their mum for a certain requested which she for-filled, I was happy, Yuzuha made it look even better than I had imagined, now all I had to do was wait... I hoped up the stairs to our bedroom before springing onto the bed, my dress caught the wind and made an umbrella shape round my legs before floating down round my knees went as I sat on the bed. Not long passed before the bedroom door opened I braced myself...

-Hello boys- I tried to sound seductive but my voice was a little shaky with nerves, Hikaru and kaoru stood in the doorway staring at me... I stood up slowly and made my way towards them,

-I've been I naughty girl I need to be punished- my voice managed to get a hold on the sexy tone I wanted, I tried not to cry. It would have made things exponentially more embarrassing than just sitting there telling both boys that I was now basically a sexual deviant. I bit down on my lower lip instead, producing just enough sharp discomfort to keep the girly tears back, but it also given me a reply from the guys.  
-Wha?- they sounded very confused,  
I ran my hand down each one of their chests resting as I neared their private area, I thought a little bit of REALLY naughtiness wouldn't hurt, so I squeezed gently... Both Twins flung their heads to each other and then back to me before I was hurled on the bed. *I got what I wanted!* my mind laughed.

-Whats wrong with you today- Hikaru smirked as his hands joined his brothers in pulling off my clothes...  
-Look, I haven't always been a sexual girl," I defended. " I mean what did you expect was going to happen after watching you two have sex each and every day more than once a day? I just got so fucking horny- the words came out mouth first brain second. Both boys laughed and I was completely stripped of my pretty maid dress, well apart from my white thigh high stockings but I liked them there, Hikaru and Kaoru knew that I felt uncomfortable during sex if I was COMPLETELY naked.

I hadn't noticed but in the mists of all my thinking both boys had stripped aswel. I grab hold of Kaoru and threw him onto the bed beside me and started sucking him with all I'm worth. Hikaru starts sucking on his nipples. I got a blindfold out and Tied it around Kaoru's head. At this I start to kiss him and nibble on his neck. While I was, Hikaru with-out warning started to suck on Kaoru's cock. I was I little jealous I was meant to be doing this to get the attention but Kaoru's mind must be blowing wondering what is happening to him. *Their Mistress is kissing him while his brother is sucking his cock*. All I can think about is how wonderful this is going to get. Hikaru starts to play with his brothers balls which sends shivers down Kaoru's small porcelain skin making him cum hard, harder then ever before. I just sits back and ask him if he enjoyed that. I start to lick and suck Kaoru back up giving him no time to recover. Once he is hard enough I jump onto his cock and start riding him cowgirl style.

Hikaru eye me, looking at my pussy just begging to be fucked. He slid round behind me and bent down as he began to lick my asshole shoving his tongue in and out and really bring me to the point of no return. He pulled his tongue out and started to massage my asshole with his finger. He then shoves his finger in me hard and I melt, the feeling is different...  
Harder and harder he shoves his finger in me while playing with Kaoru's balls. I scream at him  
-fuck me up the ass make your balls slap against my ass cheeks-. I hadn't planned to say that it just came out seeing as I've never been fucked in my ass before or had both of my holes filled at once. Sam who couldn't stand it any longer start to slow insert his cock into me as I scream in the sudden pain...  
-First time?- he asks me comfortingly, but I moan to him to just shove it in don't be a pussy about it, at this he shove his cock into me. I begin to shake at the feeling of having Kaoru's cock in her my pussy and Hikaru's shoved up my ass... I orgasm, shaking uncountable. This caused both the guys realise what is happening and fuck me harder. I feel each of their balls against me, as they fuck me harder and rougher I start to feel the pulse between them the uncontrollable feeling of their climax. Kaoru lets it go first and then I feel Hikaru's throbbing member between my cheeks shudder as he too cums. As they both exploded it sent me into another mind blowing orgasm. We all collapse down, the boys fall asleep instantly. While I lay sandwiched between the two. I'd got exactly what I wanted... great sex with two great guys, now I can go to sleep peacefully with-out cumming in the middle of the night.

* * *

***Steph*-** Well that didn't go to well :/

*Dee*- Why Steffie did it not go to well *laughs*

***Steph*-** cuz ;) you know I had a drink...

*Dee*- *looks confused* doesn't drink make you more... you know?

***Steph*-**well yeah it does a lot more ^-^ lol but it also made me have a brain with a 100 word grammar span *Bursts into fits*

*Dee*- you can say that again *joins laughter* B and K?

_(for any of you that don't know that's me and Daina's sign for we're hungry, Buger king and K.F.C lol)_


	16. The abjection

***Steph*-**right well bored again ^-^ and got some new inspiration, so this is what I shall do...

* * *

Time had already pasted way to fast Easter had already came, even though Ouran didn't have an official break for the occasion I wanted to go back home...

Back in N.I we would normally have at least two weeks off. The bad thing about me wanting to go is that the host club wanted to come too, I had tried to say no, I told them that their education was important but they simply said that their smart than me and I get to stay off so it wont make a difference... I took that badly ¬_¬.

Well now I'm sitting in my living room watching T.V waiting for Saiyuki to pop in, knowing my lucky Tamaki might drag everyone else round. I've prepared a few snacks anyway in case that happens.

*Knock Knock*

As I jumped up to get the door I became slightly worried, wondering who it could be...

-Oh... hi- I didn't sound at all surprise.  
-Hello!- cried the bunch off boys at my doorstep before letting themselves in,  
-Oh KAY... then just feel free- I said sarcastically... -Living room please and take you're shoes off-

The boys made their way into the living room taking off their shoes and sitting on the sofa, Huni sat on Mori's knee on the floor, he looked quite comfy and so cute I thought to myself.

-Boys want something to eat... Huni I've got cake- I smiled, I'd always been a good baker and I took pride in what I make seeing as Huni's eat so much cake I think it be good to see his reaction to my baking ...  
His face lit up,  
-CAKE!- he gleamed at me,  
-Oh well its not really cake there chocolate butter drops- I mouthed back quite upset that I'd mislead him.  
-I'll go get them now, does anyone else want anything?- I asked slightly worried that they'd ask for something I had to COOK. Tamaki spoke first, and for all of them, but he said something that I completely didn't understand, I gave a incomprehensible laugh as the facial expressions in the room changed, everyone stared at me,  
-Sky do you not know how to make that?- Kyouya questioned as if I was the only person in the world that was unable to make the dish,  
-No god damm it I'm not posh like all you all!- I spat the words a bit dejected that I looked like a complete idiot.  
-Sky don't worry I'll come into the kitchen an help you- Kyouya smiled at me, I didn't get why he wanted to help but they all must have been hungry so I didn't say anything as a made my way into the kitch Kyouya quick behind.

After a few stops back and forth from the kitchen and the living room the food was finally ready, Huni had eaten all the Chocolate butter drops on his own so I suspected he would be full and not ready to eat the meal, everyone tucked in but after I found out that the recipe contained fish I knew I wouldn't be eating it, anytime I ate anything from the sea I would immediately throw up, not a pretty sight. I asked them if they wanted any tea, as most of them had started to finish up, they complimented my cooking (mostly Kyouya's) and agreed to the tea, I brought back 7 cups of tea on a tray the phone and a bottle of Brezzer, the boys looked at me weird...  
-Are you going to eat the phone?- he examined the contents of the tray as I smiled at his question...  
-Whats the bottle?- he added,  
-Its brezzer basically alcohol- I was still smiling though I felt like I shouldn't be I was under age and I think everyone in the room would find it a little strange that I was drinking.  
-SORA! You're under age, you can't drink!- Tamaki half yelled, sounding a little protective while he did so,  
-No one said I couldn't drink it's my own house I can do what I want and don't you think I know my own age- I think I came across a little anger than I meant to, but I never did like being told what I can and can not do. I after I downed what seemed like 5-6 bottles I went to the kitchen to get my mum's Bacardi and some coke the boys had tried to stop me but I think I was just drowning my worries in drink, I closed my eyes to think... Saiyuki hadn't talked to me in ages anytime she sign into msn she sign straight back out when she seen I was online. We arranged a time to talk to each other but she hadn't turned up... it didn't look like she was bothered anymore.

When I opened my eyes I was shocked, nothing else but the street lights shawn in from outside, I didn't know the time but there was something else I actually should know and be worried about at the minute, I slowly turned my head to face what sat in front of me...  
Saiyuki was tied up and gaged! There were tears in her eyes, she stared at me letting me see the deep dark hole I had just dug in her heart...

I gasped,  
-Who did this to you!- I knew the answer I just didn't want to believe it... she shut her eyes tight as the tears rolled down her face, I snapped up untying her and removing the gag in her mouth. The boys faces were shocked no one looked at me, I felt ashamed, I turned back to Saiyuki who was glaring at me hope filled her deep blue eyes, I held out my arms for a hug but worried that it was the wrong thing to do surprisingly she fell into them, I held her tight, as tight as I could, whispering in her ear gomennasai, Aishiteru Wa over and over again.

The silence broke up into single handed chit chat as everyone stood to leave, no one hugged me as they left, all possible to scared to, Saiyuki eyed me sadly as I mouthed Sorry over and over to her. No one could feel the abjection deep down in my heart.

* * *

***Steph*-**right hoped you enjoyed it please reveiw please please PLEASEE. That was the last of the three part story, and today in P.E I had soooo much inspiration so I'll be writing a REALLY REALLY good chapter!

_*Twins*-_ You hope!

***Steph*-**Eeeek when did you's get back?

_*Kaoru*-_ Just there now ^-^


	17. Moving on

***Steph*- **Even though I said there was no more story line... i lied i got really really good inspiration

*Hikaru*- You always say that!

***Steph*-**I know I do but now I mean it, I notice most of my inspiration comes from song so if you see something in this chapter that you think you recognize its possibly song lyrics :S I don't think that's illegal... but any way I had a really good idea in school *72% of my inspiration comes from school the other 28% from song* so enjoy ^-^

* * *

The separation was simple...  
I walked in and gathered my stuff, I told the twins I was moving back in with my auntie and sister, there was nothing said, I couldn't tell them the real reason... that I'd been asked out by the school's hottie. I would have said no I really would have but Kunareru brought up a strong argument, informing me that I am jeopardising the twins relationship with each other by being with them everyday basically he bribed me, but he was right... he was...

(Hikaru's P.O.V)

I don't know why she left but I'm not to concerned we'll still see her all the time, she must have just wanted to spend more time with her family, that WAS the only reason... right?

A few days had past and neither me or Kaoru had talked to Sky, now I was concerned.  
-Hey- a voice gleamed at me causing me to wake up from thought  
-Oh Kunareru Hello,- I replied slowly it wasn't often Kunareru talked to anyone other than the people "In his league".  
-Oh can you see her?, every girl in here wants to be her. They say she low down, it's just a rumor I don't believe em' they say she needs to slow down, the baddest thing around town. But she's nothing like the girl you've ever seen before nothing you can compare to you're neighbourhood whore, I'm trying to find a word to describe this girl with-out being disrespectful, because damm she's a sexy bitch!- Kunareru spoke fast almost like he was singing but I had no idea what he was on about.  
-Yeah and who is she?- I questioned sort of getting it the more I thought about it...  
-Oh you don't know- He snickered and walked off, later that day Kaoru told me about Kunareru talking to him, it was the exact same thing he had said to me. We thought for ages think who he was talking about but no one came to mind.

(Sora's P.O.V)

The weeks went by as Kunareru changes me bit by bit, stopping me from talking to the twins or going near them and telling me it was for their own good if I cared about them that much I wouldn't want to upset them. He stopped me from wearing my trackies and jean, he threw them out and bought me a whole wardrobe of skirts and dresses. He told me the girls football team wasn't attractive enough for me and made it look like I was the one that wore the trousers in our relationship so I now go to art after school, not that I don't mind I love art but I liked doing football... My phone vibrated in my pocket sending shock waves right threw my body as I let out a scream. I flick open the phone to read the caller ID it was Kunareru,

-Hello?- I sighed down the phone,  
-Oh baby do you miss me?- He teased, but he didn't know that I was feeling the opposite  
-Yeah- I conveyed trying to be convince but Kunareru was a dummy and would most likely believe anything.  
-Baby you know that I miss you I just wanna kiss you but I can't right now so kiss me thru' the phone- he begged, so a pouted my lips and kissed the speaker on the phone,  
-There you go I'll be home soon,- I finished maintaining the happiness in my voice. I hadn't told the twins I was leaving to live with Kunareru...  
-Oh don't worry I'll come pick you up, I'll be ten minutes- he responded fast and hung up.

He picked me up and we drove to school in silence. I didn't wanna talk I knew we would only have a conversation were he stopped me from doing something else I liked, I couldn't believe I was being pushed about like this! But there was nothing I could do this was all for the twins... I only wanted them to be happy together. Even thinking about Kunareru made it worse as his name was similarly spelt to the Japanese phrase "to be separated". The was one thing I was looking forward to today and that was our change in P.E from Badminton to Aerobics, all the girls were dreading it apart from me and my group of school friends and lucky for me Aerobics came fast the unlucky thing was that it went in way to fast. It was soon over every girl was puffed. Sweat trickled down my forehead as it continued down passed my cheeks, I cradled my face wit the towel that hung around my damp neck, I watch as all the other girls evaporated out of the hot steamy room, I decided it was time for me to leave as well aerobics took up the last to lessons of the day and I couldn't be late as Kunareru was taking me back to his place today. As a walked out of the P.E hall a dark shadow was cast over me, it cooled my humid body, I looked up there were three figures practically towering over me.

-Aerobics can be a very pleasurable source of physical education- Kyouya broke, I was speechless. Had they been watching? The twins picked up on my loss for words  
-Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about, you were smiling and laughing the whole way through it.- They sounded drab... I tried to get past but the three of them blocked my path. I spoke clearly holding back my anger,  
-Do you make a habit of gawking at girls while they do P.E?-  
but the twins weren't far from making a come back,  
-We where only gawking at you- I scoffed quickly  
-You've got really good coordination- Kaoru complemented, Kyouya followed  
-I got a good eye at the weights you were lifting, 6kg that's impressive I believe all the other girls were lifting 1 kilo?- he question me though it was pointless because he knew the answer. Hikaru was the last I looked at him knowing they had something planned I didn't have long to wait for what he was going to say.  
-No wounder why you're such a kick ass fighter!- He laughed... now was my change to find out what they were up to,  
-Lifting 6 kg weights hardly makes me a kick ass fighter, its will power and skill that do that- I spoke sourly trying to get a message across.  
-Don't you have somewhere to be, the host club for instance and your lucky I'm keeping a cool head- I finished, I hadn't noticed that being around the boys were causing my cheeks to flush.  
-Oh look you're cheeks are going red- The twins teased  
-It's because I'm hot!- I fought back a little embarrassed, -Haven't they taught you that in biology that when you're hot the blood flow increases and travel to tiny capillaries in you're body and there are tiny capillaries under you cheeks- I still tried to defend myself but they really didn't need the biology lesson as they were in my class and Kyouya was older, and way smarter.  
Hikaru paced slowly towards me resting his cool hand softly on my cheek, he Lent in close to me so his mouth was by my ear, he whispered to me,  
-You make you're way and you resist us just like this- his voice was menacing , and I knew I had to shut him up or I'll get upset.  
-You can't tell me to feel the truth never set me free so I did it myself- my point was clear but weather the boy would understand it or not is a different story. Kaoru lumbered up to me a half smirk half frown was painted on his face,  
-You can't be to careful anymore when all that you're waiting for wont come any closer- he threatened quite annoyed.  
-You know I'm going out with someone- I retorted, the truth had to come out I knew Kyouya would know but I don't understand why he hasn't told them.  
Their faces went pale but they continued like it didn't matter  
-We can change that- Kaoru said, coming up and putting his muscular arms around my shoulders amiably. He leaned into my face slowly as soon as our lips brushed help pulled me tightly into a kiss. I didn't kiss back... but I didn't pull away either, when he leaned out he looked really blue, and really sick. Hikaru's hand squeezed my shoulder, and started to sing... in English  
-You can try to resist try to hide from our kiss, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the fight the moonlight, deep in the dark you surrender you're heart, but you know, but you know you can't fight the moonlight no, you can't fight it, no... matter what you do the light is going to get to you- his English was spot on, the song he sang was the one I had dance to in their bedroom to get the twins to fall in love with me, my eyes felt heavy and blurry as liquid started to spill out of them, the twins and Kyouya had slow walk off and could no longer be seen.

I slumped slowly through the corridors to the front exit and continued walking until I neared were Kunareru stood. He was angry at me I could tell in his eyes it was most likely because I was so late, he told me that my punishment would be to cut my hair short as it was unattractive and to stop hanging out with my sister as my relationship with her could end up like the twins but by this point I had had enough. I was riding home in the front seat of his car, He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other on my heart. I looked around and turned down the radio, he said  
-Baby is something wrong-, I replied  
-Nothing I was just thinking how we don't get on.- the words came out to soon, and just as fast as they were spoken was just as fast as the fight had started. His last point he made was how I always hurt him, because everything I say is always about the twins and how everything in my life revolved around them. I had a simple reply to that now I was in a bad mood and sick of his actions it my come across sarcastic but I couldn't care.  
-Oopsy daisy I hurt you again crushed you're heart in the palm of my hand if you walk off baby I'll understand cuz' all I do is hurt you.- I held back my smile, he didn't take it sarcastically.  
We stopped at his front gate, I hopped out and went to walk off to show him that it was over but I was roughly grabbed as Kunareru held onto my waist.  
-Release me!- I yelled -Release my body, I know its wrong so why I'm I with you now? Release me cause I'm not able to convince myself cause I know You're better off with out me!- I begged and tried to get free, his face looked shattered, his words were slum and desperate!  
-If you go back to them you're only going to upset them... THEY WON'T TAKE YOU BACK NOW- he practically cried in my ear.  
-Anything you say I hear myself agree, and I only now recognize what I've turned into. I don't know why I've wanted you, I don't know what addictive hold you have on me that I can't shake off, but I'm not in control so let me go, I'm sorry I have to move on and leave you behind!- by this point both of us were crying, his grip on me was loosening as he whispered one last thing  
-Its hard to pretend you love someone when you don't, but its harder to pretend you don't love someone when you really do.-  
He let go... and for that spilt second I knew I would never see him again I wish I could take back everything I said, but the past can't be changed we have to live life and move on...

* * *

***Steph*-** that was part one I hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you think

_*Kaoru*- _Yes please do and stop her from wining to us about not getting reviews

***Steph*- **Oih I don't wine!


	18. Being strong

***Steph*-** Hope you enjoyed this last chapter and if you didn't review you don't have the right to read this on!

_*Kaoru*- _sorry about that just ignore her, she's a little stressed

***Steph*-** I'm not stressed If I was stressed you'd be out of my house because you would be making me more stressed *Breaths deep*

*Hikaru*-Woo calm yourself there... just breath slowly and write the chapter like you were planning on doing

***Steph*-**I wanna go to SLEEEEPPP! *cries* *writes*

* * *

I was speaking to my sister late one Saturday night, she was comforting me as I kept telling her the twins wouldn't want me back, what she had said kept rolling over and over again in the back of my mind

"No matter what you say about love, you keep going back for more if you keep you're hand in the fire, Sooner or later you'll get what you're asking for. No matter what you say about life  
you learn every time you bleed, the truth is a stranger, you're soul is in danger, you gotta let you're spirit be free," her last word were the one that hurt the most...  
"The truth is everyone is going to hurt you, you just have to decided who is worth the pain"

I didn't get it and still moaned about it, eventually she screamed at me,  
"Well that's what you get when you let you're heart win!" and stormed out of the room. It help me think, normally I was the one to shout, and act like I was the boss, but I'm now being constantly walk over its time to get my old life back and take control for once.

But when I approached the twins in maths they were talking about a girl I stopped just as far so they couldn't tell I was listening, but i bet she's beautiful that girl they talk about and she's got everything that I'll have to live with-out, Kaoru looks at me I fake a smile so he wont see, I walk off and repeat to myself -Be strong,.. be strong- I knew they were something spacial when they spoke my name and now I wasn't going tp let them go that easily. Later that day I flicked open my phone and punched in Kaoru's number. I heard him answer and before he could talk I spoke first,  
-I can't go any further then this, I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish. Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline, that's where I'm gonna wait, for you. I'll be looking out, night and day. Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay.- I hung up my heart was beating ten to a dozen I gave him a hint the borderline was a place were we used to go when I was upset they'd take me there as it had a full view of the night sky... but what worried me now was that if he caught on and acted fast, with a limo like there's they'd get there before me. But it wasn't necessary I was there first I knelt down onto the wet grass and looked up to all the night sky, all the stars shone so brightly tonight I took this as a good lucky charm, and breath as I heard a car door slam from behind me. I stood up slowly, turning round and greeted the two boys with a smile. Yet again when they opened their mouth to talk I spoke first,  
-I can't waste time so give me a moment, I realize nothings broken. No need to worry bout everything I done, live every second like it was you're last one. Don't look back get a new direction, I loved you once but needed protection, you're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo- I rushed I wanted to hear what they had to say but as I looked up after staring at the shadowed green grass for so long their face was motionless, so I spoke again hoping this time something would get threw.  
-If I had never met you I wouldn't like you, If I had never liked you I would never have loved you, If I had never loved you I'd never missed you. But I did, I do, and I will so now I could fill a thousand pages telling you how I feel and still you would not understand so I'll leave without a sound and except as my heart shatters and hits the ground.- I still looked to their face the whole way through my speech but nothing their face didn't change I turned and walked away...

(Hikaru's P.O.V)

I was shocked, I had lost my words and for a matter of fact I could have sworn there was a lack of oxygen in this field... I turned to my brother subconsciously and confided in him...  
-Sky's like the melody in my head that I can't get out, shes got me singing like everyday, like my ipods stuck on reply!- my words shocked him to as he turned round and replied to me the same way I spoke to him.  
-You only get one shot so make it count, We might never get this moment again. The clock is ticking down now lets GO!- he took me by the wrist and dragged me off in the direction Sora left. I panted to Kaoru,  
-Gotta do something before she gets away, We'll do it like a movie, take her by the hand...-  
But I was rudely interrupted by the person I was speaking to,  
-Just because her eyes don't tear doesn't mean her heart doesn't cry and just because she comes off strong doesn't mean there's nothing wrong-  
I stopped, mentally but physically I was still running, I didn't get what Kaoru was trying to say, off course Sky was strong... and she does cry, it was then I noticed how hard she fights... how hard she fight to not show her tears in front of us. I seen a blurry figure in the distance and knew that we had caught up to her, Kaoru and I at the same time let out a scream for her, the figure stopped and we stopped to take a breath... the figure walk ever so slowly towards us and as she got closer I could just about make out that she was laughing.  
-Looks like you do love me after all!- her laughed continued as she called from afar, her speed picked up and she ran towards us she glomped us tight, it was hard to breath after running we really didn't need her glomping us and making it harder. Although she did save the awkwardness that would have came up if we had to explain why we ran after her. I just hope now that everything goes back to normal.

* * *

***Steph*-**there you go the second and last part lol ^_^

_*Kaoru*- _that wasn't to shabby, but that's only my opinion I wounder what everyone else thinks

*Hikaru*- Yeah me to so please review!

*DEE*- HI PEOPLE WHAT DID I MISS?

_***Steph & Twins*-**_ Oh fuck! O.o

(N/B with-out this part 2 is EXACTLY 1,000 words less than part one I lol'd so much)


End file.
